Life is a game for love
by mosherocks4
Summary: Sakura Haruno isn't a gamer girl but when her bestfriend Tenten tells her about a new game called Virtual Life, She suddenly gets hooked. Is it the game she likes or the knight in shinning armor she's interested in? SASUSAKU
1. A lame game

**So.. I know i'm curently writing another story but i got this idea one day and I had to write it! My idea is kind of based off of the manga series 1/2 prince but It's not goning to be the same! Sakura is not going to be a boy! haha but i could make that happen XD Just kidding!... so I know this chapter is kind of crappy and all but the story will get better! I may have other couples in here but the main focuse is SasuSaku... also sorry for my crappy spelling, even spell check can't help me T.T haha anyways enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR OTHER CHARACTERS! I ALSO DO NOT OWN 1/2 PRINCE! (it's not mentioned in the story but i mentioned it up here so i thought i'd add it) Now Read!**

* * *

**Life is a game for Love- Chapter one: A lame game**

* * *

"SAKURA!" A voice called my name. I turned around and saw TenTen running full speed in my direction.

"TenTen you're going to crash!" I hollered as we collided together.

"Ow..." I mumbled. TenTen had fallen on top of me. She stood up and brushed herself off. TenTen looked down at me and held out her hand.

"Sorry Saku but I have amazing news!" Tenten jumped up and down excitedly. I rubbed my head.

"What is it Tenten?"

"You know that game Virtual Life, right? Well guess what! They made a new version of the game and we have to get it!"I looked at Tenten. She wasn't one to waste her time on silly video games especially ones as lame as 'Virtual Life'.

"Why? I thought you said that game was a lame excuse for people to hook up online and for some lonely guy who still lives with his mother to make a few bucks." I folded my arms. She grinned.

"Yeah, it Was... but some new guy took it over. It's not that cheap hook up game anymore it's a warrior game! Do you know how fun it would be to beat up hot shot macho guys who think they're all that?" Tenten's chocolate brown eyes gleamed in the light. I still wasn't convinced but I thought I could try it anyway, for Tenten.

Tenten is my best friend; we have been since the second grade. She's a year older than me but I skipped the first grade so we're in the same class. She's a mega athlete, and she loves to act. I on the other hand prefer science and writing. We are very different in many ways but I guess that's what makes us such great friends.

"So, this new warrior version, is it any good?" Tenten and I were on our way to school. We both wore our school uniforms. A white blouse and a red skirt. We went to a private school and we all had to wear them. Lame right?

"Well it's kind of like the first Virtual Life with the people around the world thing and all but instead of it being like life in a game, you join tournaments and make teams with other warriors and all that! Doesn't it sound fun!" Tenten was waving her hands all over the place.

"Yeah, it sounds, okay." I agreed with her.

We finally arrived at school. Our school is a huge building. Aren't all schools like that? But whatever. The day went by like any other but all day I couldn't stop thinking about the game. I never liked video games so I wasn't really sure why I was excited. I'd never tell Tenten I was excited to play this game because she would think it was funny. My personality wasn't one to even think about fighting and wasting my time on useless things like games.

When the last bell rang indicating that school was over I ran to my locker and gathered all my things. By that time I was thinking up names for my character and weapons I could use, even strategies to defeating different elements people may use. I was hooked on this game and I haven't even seen what it looks like.

"Okay Sakura! You ready?" Tenten had met me at my locker and we were about to leave the school.

"So the store is just up the street from here but then we have to walk to my house." Tenten explained as we walked up the small hill leading to all the shopping malls in this area of town. I just nodded, still in my day dreaming state.

"Here it is!" Tenten exclaimed. It was a small store, a light green color with a navy blue roof. It had a huge sign on the front over a large window. I couldn't read it because it was in German. But the letters were a bright yellow, kind of like a lemon.

Tenten opened the door and we both walked in. The store had a fresh smell to it. Everything was neat and there was no one else in here beside the employee. The shelves were stacked with all kinds of games. Ones for your computer, Ds, Xbox, PSP, and more. I couldn't believe how many there was. I found the little stand with the virtual life games and looked for the warrior version. I found one and took it to where Tenten was.

"Is this it?" I asked holding a CD like case which read 'Virtual Life Warrior addition.' Tenten nodded and we took it to the counter.

"Virtual Life? Hmm...Interesting, you two are the first ones to buy this game." The man said behind the counter. He looked like a gamer. Goofy glasses, a Mario T-shirt which had a mushroom and it read 'get a life', and he had nice hair, an orange color. He wasn't a big guy, he had muscles but still he looked like the game playing type.

"Really! This game's been out for a week and no one has bought it yet!" Tenten had a smile that took up most of her face.

"Yeah, most people around here think they're too good to play games. I hate rich kids. But you two..." He looked at us. "You two are different. Not from around here?" He asked. I nodded.

"Were from the middle class." I told him. He shook his head which meant he understood. You see our town is split into three different 'classes'. Them being low, middle, and high. Low class is where you find apartments, and rundown houses. Also not many shopping area's either. Middle class is where you find a few apartments and somewhat nice houses. Also the shopping area is huge and Very expensive! There are a few public schools in that area too. Tenten and I live there. And last is High class. As you probably already guess it's where rich snooty people live. Their shopping area is kind of small but everything's at a good price. The school Tenten and I go to, is in the high class part of town which is weird I know but our town is all messed up. Also a lot of really nice houses are in the high class part of town so sometimes I like to walk around and look at all the pretty houses. It's dumb I know but whatever!

The man rung in our purchase and handed it back to us in a bag.

"Here, you'll also need this to play the game." He handed us a big box. It was white and had Virtual Life written on it.

"These are the helmets used to play the game. Each box comes with two. One is usually a backup in case your first one breaks but another player can use it too. All the instructions should be in the box but if not there's a number you can call and they'll tell you anything you want to know about how to set it up. Enjoy!" The man gave us a smile. He was nice. Tenten and I thanked him for everything and we left.

"To My house we go!" Tenten exclaimed.

* * *

**Okay so I know this chapter is short but i'll try to make it longer next time! I couldn't think of a name for the store which is why I said it was Greman! (i hope you didnt take offense to that if your greman,if so i'm sorry) XD i'll try to think of a name for it but it probably wont be mentioned in the story again, but you never know right? =) Anyways the next chapter will hopefully be up sometime this weekend so look forward to that! **

**Review! **

**-mosherocks4**


	2. This game starts!

**Alright chapter two! Sorry for the long wait...if it was long... anyways, This chapter is a little longer than the first one but thats okay right! Also I need your help! I'll let you know at the bottom so I dont spoile anything in this chapter! If you help me i'll give you a cupcake! =D haha **

**umm this is where everything is gonna start...like the story. Last chapter was more of an opening like thing but in here is where it starts to get something... Next chapter will be up soon hopefully! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Life is a game for Love- Chapter two: This game starts!**

* * *

"Were home!" Tenten exclaimed as her and I walked into her house. She said her parents wouldn't be here but she yelled anyways.

Tenten and I walked into the kitchen disposing our slushie cups into the garbage. We had stopped at a corner store on our way back. Tenten wanted something sugary however her parents are complete health freaks and have nothing sweet in their house.

"Hey I didn't hear you come in." Tenten and I swiftly turned around. Both of us grabbing some hard object just in case. When our bodies were turned around completely we realized that it was just Tenten's older brother Risi. He was a tall boy around 6' feet. He had spiky black hair with side bangs. In his bangs he had a single streak of red.

"Risi? What in hell's name are you doing scaring us like that? I swear I could have peed my pants if it wasn't you." Tenten yelled at her brother. Tenten and Risi have a special brother sister bond. It's like just a glance or a flick of the finger and they'd know exactly what the other was thinking. It's really amazing that I envy Tenten for having that.

"Sorry Tenny. I had my music in so I didn't hear you come in; I also didn't think you'd get scared over hearing my voice either." Risi chuckled the light in the kitchen gleaming off his plum purple eyes. They were contacts but they looked good on him.

"Sorry but we have to get upstairs so we can start ourselves up for the most wicked video game in the history of our lives!" Tenten exaggerated, not just now almost all the time. But it was fun to watch her fight and explain with Risi.

"So Saku how've you been?" Risi asked me ignoring Tenten who was playfully smacking her brother. Risi is like the older brother I wish I had.

"I've been goodish my paper got picked to be read at the state compotation! you?" I was so bad at small talk so things like this would usually be uncomfortable but with Risi and Tenten it felt normal. The way it's suppose to feel when you talk to your parents. However my parents and I aren't as close as others but I won't get into those details just yet.

"Life's the same as always...It sucks." Risi smirked and I smiled. Tenten groaned.

"Yes life does suck but you two can talk about it around the campfire some other time. Sakura we have to get this game hooked up now before my eyes pop out of my sockets and they turn to jelly." Tenten is an impatient person. She hates waiting.

"Sorry caption 'life is so peachy for me'. Talk to you later Sakura" Risi waved us goodbye. Tenten lead me up stairs and into her room.

"Alright so all day i've been thinking of names for my character and I just can't decide. You come up with any?" Tenten threw some clothes and things off the floor into her closet.

"I was thinking something like 'Blossom' or 'Cherry' or maybe-

"Loser who has no life?" Tenten added to my statement. I made a sarcastic laugh.

"You're so funny. Did you ever think of making your own comedy show?" I joked. She gave me a small glare and we laughed.

After setting everything up it was finally time to start the game. As in go inside and play! I was so giddy I wasn't sure why but I was. Tenten gave me a nod and we both put on our helmets that control the game. We'd promised we'd meet up before we did anything. We were going to form a team and hopefully get more players in it too.

When I had the helmet on properly it was all black. Then a flash of light came and then I was in this weird place. It looked like a huge room a dark Navy blue color with green lines all over. Some light and some not. They changed colors too. It was like those virtual rooms you see in movies showing inside of your computer or another device. It looked pretty cool.

"Welcome!" A cheery voice came from all around me. I turned around to find myself standing in front of a girl who looked about 12 years old. Her long wavy hair was tied up into a ponytail that reached to the back of her knees. It was a light orange color that matched her eyes which were the same color only a bit darker. She wore the same outfit as me. My school uniform.

"Welcome to Virtual Life warrior addition! I'm Sakura!" Her voice had a familiar tone to it. Wait...That was my voice!

"Hi..."I spoke hesitating.

"Just who are you anyways?" I said after a minute of silence.

"I'm Sakura! I thought I said that already...maybe not..." She started speaking to herself.

"But any who! I'm here to help you create you!" She still held her very giddy voice which was starting to annoy me. I know it's my voice and all but i've never been this happy so you can see why i'm a bit annoyed right? Maybe...Okay I get it i'm annoying! Gosh you don't need to rub it in!

"I'm here to show you how to create your character and i'm the model so you can see exactly what you'll look like to the other players!" As she spoke a huge board appeared. It looked kind of like an ID card.

"This is your info card! All your information will be placed in it once you've decided what you want to look like, your element, and so on." She explained to me how everything worked. First I had to decide what species I wanted to be. I chose human. Then I got to decide what my outfit was going to look like.

My outfit was a white dress that went to just above my knees. Over top I had a long black dress coat. It was also long sleeved. It connected by ribbons around the stomach area. On the sleeves it had little ribbons the ones close to my shoulders were gray and the ones by my wrists were black. At the bottom of the coat there were also ribbons, black. I wore a long black ribbon around my neck too. For my shoes I had white flats with knee high gray socks.

After my outfit was decided I got to choose my hair style. My hair was two low pigtails that lay on my shoulders. Pink of course I had no inions of changing my original hair color. I decided to change my eye color but only a little. I made the shade of green a little bit lighter.

Once my appearance was finished off, Sakura explained what an element was.

"An element is your power. You can choose from water, fire, earth, wind, light, and dark. During the game you can control for example all the fire used and even create your own. Also your weapons will be based on your element choice. For another example if you choose Dark you get what's called a grey blade. It's a special blade that you can use to help you cut through other elements used by other players." I thought about it...A blade to cut through other elements sounds really cool, but darkness isn't really anything like my personality.

"Any idea's for what element you want?" I gave it one more minute of thought and decided.

"I Want, Water as my element." Sakura nodded and a bracelet appeared on her arm. It was blue with a single stone in the shape of a drop of water.

"This will help you control your element. Also there will be all sorts of other players with the same element but they will all use it differently. So be careful some will use it for evil purposes." The last sentence she had an evil tone in her voice. It scared me a bit.

"Now your character is complete!" She exclaimed. That's when my info card changed. It had all my character info on it, all except my name and photo.

"All you need now is a name for your character! What would you like it to be?" This was the hard part of it all. I had no problems with my clothing, or my hair, even my species was easy but my name...

"Umm...I'm not really sure... maybe" I trailed off. What name would fit perfect for my character?

"Royal Blossom!" I spat out. I used that name for all kinds of things, my e-mail, signing my drawings. You know whatever. Sakura nodded.

"Perfect, also your name can be changed but only once more. Also this option is only available till you reach level 20. Once level 20 you cannot change your name." She informed me of a few more things about the game.

"Alright." She turned around. My info card flashed and a picture of me appeared. At the same time my clothes and hair changed. My name was typed into my card and Sakura disappeared.

"Hey! Wait! What do I do now?" I yelled. My info card shrank and fell on the ground in front of me. I picked it up and examined it. That's when the floor disappeared and I fell. It was all black. Wait...my eyes were just closed. Right... I opened my eyes and I was lying on a bench.

"Where, am I?" I asked to myself but was shocked to get a reply.

"You're in Uniha City" An omniscient deep voice responded. I was in awe. The voice came from a handsome young man with luscious long hair that blew in the wind. He was standing in front of a fountain that was about four steps away from the bench I was laying on.

"Uniha city? Oh right! This is virtual Life isn't it! I guess I thought I'd start back at my house." The young man didn't say anything. I stood up.

"I'm Saku-Royal Blossom by the way." I almost forgot my own name already. Nice going Sakura you're already looking like a complete idiot. The guy stood there. Still silent. Who is this guy? As I was going to walk next to the guy something flew by me. The guy with the luscious hair grabbed me by the waist and jumped. I screamed, my eyes shut tightly. I didn't know what was going on but I didn't want to open my eyes to find out. I decided to open them just a bit, but before I could I hit the ground hard. Did that guy just drop me!

"Ouch." I mumbled. I rubbed my butt.

"Are you okay?" It was the same voice from a few minutes ago. That Guy!

"Yeah I'm fine..." I opened my eyes to find I wasn't on ground any more. I was sitting on a the edge of a very tall building. How the hell did he get us up here!

* * *

**How Was it! Good, Bad... Let me know! **

**Okay now i'll tell you what I need help with! A Name for Sakura to use in the game! I gave the option for changing it because I didn't like the name I gave her... I'm sucky at comming up with names for things like this, so if you could let me know if you have any not just for sakura but for anyone (ex. naruto, tenten, Sasuke, neji ect.)**

**Oh can you guess who Sakura met? If you do i'll give you a cookie! Also I'm thinking to add more parinings in this, but SasuSaku will be the main one. Like i think i'm gonna add minor NejiTen or something what do you guys/girls think?**

**Let me know By reviewing! =D**

**Sakura's Outfit Link: .com/image/anime%20girls/sayori-chan44/Anime%20Girls/largeAnimePaperscans_?o=37**

**love- mr4**


	3. A changed name with a new friend

**Chapter 3 is here! Thanks soooo Much to Broadway-Naruto-Girl for helping me with some names! I LOVE YOU! =D So I worked on this chapter all day...I added bits and pieces every so often and I know it's not as long as the last one but I thought ending it where I did was good. umm...Next chapter will be out either sometime this week or this weekend I hope! It depends on homework, and such. Also In this chapter I changed Sakura's name! and if you didn't guess Neji is the one she met last chapter! I'll put his Virtual Life name up here so you know who he is.**

**Sakura's VL name: Royal-Blossom**

**Sakura's new VL name: Salacia (From the Roman Goddess of Salt Water)**

**Neji's VL name: Arlys (Golden Wind)**

**Thanks again to Broadway-Naruto-Girl for the names!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Life is a game for love chapter three: A changed name with a new friend**

* * *

How...In hell's name did this devilishly handsome hunk of man get not only himself but me up here and why! We must be at least, 10 feet in the air...maybe more. This building edge is quite high up I can't really tell for sure.

"Um...Excuse me? But-"I started to ask how he got us both up there when he turned around and put his finger to my lips.

"Shh..." He whispered. I looked into his eyes. They reminded me of lilacs, a light purple tint. No pupils. None. Normally I would find that weird but oddly his were comforting.

"If you talk he might find us." OMG! I thought I was going to die on the spot! His voice this close was like a god was speaking! Sure before he spoke a couple of words, but he was a few feet away so I never really noticed that his voice was Beautiful!

"Who?" I managed to whisper so he didn't think I was drooling over him. Which I kind of was. But that's beside the point! He looked around.

"The Elf." He said standing up. He held out his hand for me. I took it gladly.

"The Elf?"I asked. It wasn't meant to be a question; it was more of an understanding statement. You know when someone says something and you repeat it but in a questioning voice.

"Heh. You must be new." He snickered. I blushed a bit. Hopefully he didn't notice!

"How about I get us down from here and I'll explain." He held out his hand again and I took it.

When we were on the ground again I sighed.

"Okay so you want to know about 'The Elf'?" He said looking at with a small smirk.

"Yes please! But first i'm Royal-Blossom! You?" I introduced myself again.

"Royal-Blossom? Really? No offence or anything but that's not a very creative name." He snickered again. I huffed.

"Whatever! I had to come up with something! What's your name Lilac boy!" I shouted.

"No...It's Arlys." He looked at me with a smile but his eyes looked dark. It was only for a split second and i'm surprised I even noticed it.

"Arlys...It's Nice to meet you!" I smiled. He smiled back at me.

"So now we know each other's names, could you tell me about this Elf person?" I asked. He didn't seem to be edgy anymore which meant whatever followed him earlier must be gone.

"The Elf is a man. He's dark; No one really knows him or even what he does." His voice was low

"What's his element?" I asked. I thought probably dark.

"He doesn't have just one. He has three." I was shocked when Arlys said that. I thought, we could only have one!

"T-three...How did he get three?" I was confused.

"No one knows, like I said before he's dark. Sometimes he's there and sometimes he's not."

"Have you ever seen him?"

"Not with my own eyes, I've seen photos, drawings...Only a few people have actually seen him."

I gulped. This guy sounds deadly.

"Do you know his elements?" Arlys nodded.

"Fire, Wind, and Light." Light? I thought to myself. Why light? Dark would fit so much better. Unless...

"He's also level 25." Arlys said. I looked at him.

"What...level are you?" I asked carefully.

"I'm level 13." He stood up from the bench we were sitting on. "The only thing is...i've been playing longer than him. A lot of people have. But he's still so much stronger than everyone." I gasped.

"The games been out a week...I've been playing since it came out. He only started, according to people i've heard from... three days ago to the most." His voice was cool but cold. He sounded a bit jealous but I wasn't going to say anything.

"Wow, he's really good than..." I said to no one in particular. Arlys huffed. It went silent. It was an awkward silence. But I guess it's only awkward if someone says or thinks it is.

"So...Royal-Blossom...Are you really going to stick with that name throughout the whole game?" Arlys laughed. I blushed.

"Well...do you know where I can change it?" Arlys nodded.

He and I walked around the small streets of Uniha City till Arlys stopped in front of a small stand. It had a sign beside it.

"Is this it?" I looked up at Arlys who was a few inches taller than me.

"Yeah." I walked up to the counter. A boy in baggy clothing stood there smiling.

"Hello there fine lady. How may I help you?" He winked at me. A small chill went through my spine.

"Um I'm looking to change my name please." The boy nodded and a piece of paper popped out of nowhere.

"Put your old name here and what you want to change it too here, and then sign the bottom with your new name." I took a pen from a box on the counter. I signed my old name. I thought for a quick second to what my new name should be. Then it hit me. What I really want my name to be! I scribbled it down on the paper and signed it to seal the deal. As I finished the last letter in my new name it disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Congratulations! You have successfully changed your name! You know you can't change it back now right?" I nodded with a smile. He winked again. "Alright! See you around!" And with that he disappeared.

I walked over to Arlys. He smiled.

"So?" He asked. "What do I call you now?"

"You can now call me Salacia!" I cheerfully spoke. I loved my new name.

"Well Salacia" Arlys kneeled down on his right knee and took my left hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He kissed my hand lightly. I laughed.

After changing my name and walking around the city some more I got to know Arlys a bit. Not his real self, but his Virtual Life self. Arlys is a Human like me. His element is wind and he has an Air blade. He plans on making team so he can enter the Ellé Tournament. Also he wants to meet 'The Elf' and take him on.

"Are you sure you'd want to do something like that?" I asked.

"Yeah...I hate his type of guy. They make everyone feel weak, they tear and break everything. I detest them." His voice was cold. It was full of hate towards a guy he's never met. I stood there not shocked but close. They way he spoke it made me a bit queasy.

"But you've never met him before...Maybe he's different." Arlys glared at me. I took a step back. Then he snapped back to himself.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay." I gave a weak smile.

"So...Why did you decide on playing this game anyway?" Arlys asked me.

"Well...a friend of mine told me- Tenten! Damnit! I totally forgot! I have to meet up with a friend of mine. Her name's well...I don't know what her Virtual Life name is but she said I'd know it when I heard it." I blared. Arlys gave me a look. It was kind of a questing look.

"Than...Let's go find her." I nodded and Arlys and I ran off to find the virtual Life Tenten!

* * *

**Alright! What did ya's think? Let me know in a review! Come on I know you want too! =D**

**haha anyways next chapter i'm gonna add Tenten and i'm thinking either Naruto, Ino, or Hinata...Also anyone guess who 'The Elf' is? Also that's not gonna be his real name! That's just what people call him! Um and Yes the're hints of NejiSaku! It's meant to be like that! Neji's gonna be like the Naruto in the real series. He's the best friend =D but dont worry the ending will be SasuSaku and NejiTen! **

**Don't forget to Review!**

**-Mr4**


	4. A creep in an Alley

**Chapter four is Here! Yay! I would've had this up earlier but all this week I haven't been feeling very good but I stayed home from school today and I finished the chapter...I think it could've been better towards the end..But whatever...Um... Thanks So much for all the reviews/Story alerts/fav's and such! It makes me so Happy when I go through my e-mails and I find a bunch! So Keep reviewing to let me know your opions and whatever!**

**So I don't want to spoile anything so i'm gonna let you start reading! **

**I Do not own Naruto or any of the other characters!**

* * *

**Life is a game for love chapter four: A creep in an Alley**

* * *

When you're looking for something, you can never find it. However when that thing is being ignored it shows up in the most obvious place. We all know this because it's happened to all of us right? But how is it when I go looking for someone I know, someone who is a complete stranger shows up in her place?

Arlys and I looked for Tenten. We went to all the places I thought she could be. Arlys told me that when you first start they put you somewhere close to something of your element. Mine was the fountain. I asked Arlys if he knew if everyone started at the same places. He didn't know.

"This is great, just great! She told me we'd meet up. Like I know what she wants to call herself!" I was having a minor fit. Arlys chuckled at me.

"What does she like? Maybe that would help you figure out her element. Then we could go from there." He had a point. I gave it a moment's thought. She and I were almost opposites. So opposite of water is what...Fire! I had the biggest space out ever! She loves bomb fires and Hates swimming! I feel like such an idiot!

"So?" Arlys asked. I smiled.

"Fire! I'm like 98% sure!" I grinned. Arlys looked dumb folded. He didn't get it but that's okay!

"What about the other 2%?" Was he joking?

"Um, another element?" I awkwardly laughed. He nodded. Right, well back to our search.

We looked for a while longer. We visited all the fire related areas and came up with nothing. We checked out hotels too. We asked people which didn't really have a point because every second person was a fire element. How did Tenten expect me to find her!

"Hey Salacia I'll check out that restaurant and you check over in that mall. Meet me back here in ten minutes." I nodded and we split.

"Tenten? Where are you?" I spoke softly to myself. This was getting to be a big pain in the ass. She owes me. Damnit!

"Well, well...What do we have here?" A husky, voice muffled. I jerked my head up to find where the voice was coming from. Somehow I managed to walk into an alley. A dark one at that.

"Who's there! I shouted. I heard a chuckle. Whoever this freak show was is amused by my discomfort. I wasn't scared, I was uncomfortable. What if this guy was a rapist or something! Then what would I do? I wasn't sure how to use any weapons yet. I didn't even know what weapons I have! I took karate a few years ago but would they work in this game?

"You're cute." He chuckled again. I greeted my teeth.

"What do you want Freak!" As I was finishing my sentence I felt something cold creeping on my neck. It sent a chill down my back.

"Freak? Didn't your parents ever tell you it's not nice to call people names?" I shifted my eyes. This dark alley wasn't a smart place to be in. And this guy was starting to scare me. I wouldn't ever say it or show it. But I bet this guy could smell it. I felt a hand touch mine. He grabbed my wrists and pulled them towards my head. My sleeves fell to my elbows showing my water element bracelet around my wrist.

"Water? Very nice." He whispered in my ear. I tried to pull away but his grip was tight.

"Don't struggle; I'm on your side. Just watch where you're going. Because Next time it might be a real bad guy. And I don't want my little princess to get hurt." And with that he was gone. The tight grip on my wrists was released and I was free to run.

I ran fast. I wanted to be far away from there. But what did he mean 'I'm on your side'? Eventually I found Arlys waiting for me.

"Hey!" He ran over to me. I huffed, hands on my knees.

"Sorry...I" Should I tell him? Maybe not.

"Look who it is!" I lifted my head and Arlys looked to his left. A girl with long brown pigtails stood in front of us. She wore a kimono like dress that went to her knees. Also very long socks that started from the bottom of her thigh and went down to her feet. She wore Japanese styled sandals on her feet. Her kimono was white with red. Her brown eyes sparkled as she glared at me and Arlys. A red headband sat on top her head with a flame like gem. The moment she winked at me I knew it was Tenten Virtual Life style!

"Ten- um..." What did she call herself?

"It's Azure." She smiled. I nodded.

"Salacia." I stood up straight. Arlys nudged me.

"And this is Arlys!" I motioned to where Arlys stood smirking a very cute- Wait a minute! Forget it!

"Nice to meet you Arlys." Tenten had a way of talking to people mainly boys. It's like she has this connection with them. Almost every guy in our class bows to her. So I wasn't surprised when Tenten spoke to Arlys he instantly blushed. I thought it was kind of cute. Damnit Sakura what the Hell! Do I like Arlys? No his character is really nice besides...Tenten looks like she has her eyes set on him.

"Well, we finally found you!" I shouted. Arlys looked at me.

"This is who you were looking for..."He whispered in my ear. I giggled. "Yeah. Why?" I gave him a sly smile. He gulped. "Well...your friend looks...I mean she..." He was at a loss of words. If only Tenten could hear this.

"So?" Tenten jumped on me. "How long have you two known each other?" Arlys chuckled.

"Arlys and I met when I got here. He was at my starting point. Although i'm not sure what he was doing there..." I trailed off. Tenten smiled.

"Cool...So I just got an awesome idea!" She grinned. I knew what was coming. "How about all three of us make a team? We can get more players to join later but how about it?" I nodded.

"Sounds good! We all have different elements which will help us when battling." Arlys thought it was a good idea too.

"So? Now what?" I asked. Arlys spoke up.

"We need to go to the mission center to get a mission so we can level up."

"Speaking of level's what's yours?" Tenten asked Arlys.

"13. Yours?" Arlys showed her his info card. She smiled. "I'm level 2. What about you Salacia?" I took out my card which said I was only level 1.

"Don't worry! We'll catch up to mister Arlly pants in no time!" Tenten threw her arm around my shoulder. Right!

The three of us walked around town looking for the Mission center. Along the way Tenten told me how she got her extra level. I told her how Arlys and I met. And Arlys walked in front of us occasionally adding in words to our conversation. However...The whole way to the mission center I kept think about that guy I ran into earlier. I had a strange feeling in my gut telling me something or someone was watching me. I wanted to tell Tenten about it but I wasn't sure if I should. I thought telling her when we get back to our real life would be best. And for another reason I didn't want to tell Arlys...Why? I'm not really sure but I think this game just got a little more interesting...But in a creepy way.

* * *

**So i'm thinking.. Next chapter in someone else's point of view...What do you think? By the way Can you guess who was in the Alley with little miss Saku? **

**You get a pancake if you guess right! XD Haha anyways Review! Also i'll put the names of them down here Just cuz.**

**Sakura: Salacia**

**Neji: Arlys**

**Tenten: Azure**

**Thanks again To Broadway-Naruto-Girl for the names! *Gives you Giant Pancake* Yay pancakes! XD haha yeah **

**Tenten's outfit: .com/image/anime%20girls%20with%20red%20hair%20and/sexpuppet27/anime%?o=60 (let me know if it doesn't work)**

**-mosherocks4**


	5. First trip back

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late-er posting...I only have like...two more weeks of school So updates will hopefully be much faster after summer break starts! Also next Update won't be for a bit because i'm going away on a trip with my class in like 4 days. The trip is 5 days so you only have to wait a little longer than a week...Sorry! I,m so Excited for my trip though! I've never travled anywhere before! XD**

**Anyways in this chapter Sakura and tenten go back to the real world after a little bit. Just thought you,d want to know. Also I will be making them go back and forth between the RW and VL so yeah... Umm..This chapter is a little longer than my last one I think..Sorry i'm such a loser at writing. I always make my chapters so short! I'm working on it though! um Also if anything confuese you just let me know! i'll answer any questions you have...Also anything in **_Italics _**means it's a dream/memory**_** Well.. Not much else to say so Enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

**Life is a game for love Chapter five: First trip back**

* * *

"Missions are special tasks that when completed properly help you level up. Also training can make your levels rise but the best way is by doing missions. Every mission has a class. It's to make sure lower level players don't take a job that's too hard for them. They're classed like this...D being for players level 1-8, C for players level 9-17, B for players level 18-29, A for players level 30-47, S for players level 48-60 and V for players level 61 and higher." Arlys explained to Azure and I while we waited in line to get a job.

"Also there is a board you get to choose from. You'll see it when we get in. Each class has its own board."

"Wait, how do they work exactly?" I said trying to count how many more people were in front of us. I hate waiting in lines.

"Well when you find the mission you want you take the page off the board. Then you go on your mission either alone or with a group. After the mission your level will update automatically. Some missions will give you more levels than others, it just depends." I nodded still not giving my full attention but it was enough.

We finally got to the front of the line. I guess not that many people were in front of us but it still seemed like forever...

"So what kind of mission would you two want to go on?" Arlys asked Azure and I. I scanned the D board. I wasn't really sure. Azure pointed out a couple. Arlys explained them to us. Finally we decided to take one. Our mission was to round up a man's lost flock of sheep before they get eaten by wolves and other creatures that live in the woods. The flock has a total of ten sheep.

"This is exciting!" Azure exclaimed once we got out of the mission center.

"Yeah! But..." Arlys started to say. I gave him a questioning look. "What's wrong Arlys?" He looked at me smiling.

"It's...Well would you two be alright if we started our mission tomorrow?" I still held my questioning look. Azure spoke. "Why?"

"It's nothing bad. You see it's getting late. I've been playing for three hours and my uncle is a very strict man. He hates me playing this game but I do anyways..." He explained.

"No problem!" I grinned. Azure looked at me strange. "I understand how it is! My parents...well..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Um...Yeah! It's all good! My parents are freaks and well Salacia has to be getting home because she is playing at my house." Azure nudged me. I nodded with a small fake smile.

"Alright! How about we meet at the fountain tomorrow? Then we can go on our mission." We all shook on it.

"It was nice meeting you two! Until tomorrow." With that Arlys waved goodbye and left the game. Azure and I decided to leave too.

\\\

When I took off my helmet Tenten was sitting next to me on her bed with a wide grin.

"That...Was... Amazing!" She exclaimed and fell back.

"So? Did I see something between you and Arlys when I introduced you guys?" I gave her a sly look. She waved it off. "Maybe, that's for me to know and you to figure out." She giggled.

"Hey... you don't think Arlys goes to our school? Do you?" I asked leaning back so she and I lay side by side on her queen sized bed. "Hm not sure. It would be neat if he did... But then again, it's just a game. Everyone acts different in a game than in real life." She made a good point. He may be a big loser in real life.

"Tenten!" A voice yelled from downstairs. Tenten sighed. She and I knew what each other was thinking. That was Tenten's mom in case you were wondering. And this is me packing my things to head home. Tenten's mom like I believe i've said before is a health freak, which doesn't just mean eating healthy it means getting proper sleep, doing actives, also Tenten's dad is a sports fanatic. He lives for sports, which means so does Tenten. Although she does like playing them her dad goes overboard with them.

"Coming mom!" Tenten and I shook our heads and rolled our eyes. "Take your helmet with you. You keep yours and I'll keep mine." Tenten tossed me my helmet and I stuffed it into my book bag. She and I walked down the stairs.

"Hello Sakura." Tenten's mother greeted me with a smile. I bowed my head. "Hello."

"Are your parents coming to get you?" She asked in her motherly voice. "Yeah, I just called my mother." She nodded and walked into the kitchen.

My mom's car pulled up into Tenten's driveway. "See you tomorrow Tenny!" She waved goodbye and I got into my mom's car.

"Hello Sakura. How was your day?" My mom asked me once I was all buckled in. "It was...Okay. Yours?" I leaned back. "It was...good." She answered. I gave a simple nod. The rest of the drive was quiet.

When home I walked into my room setting everything on the floor. Everything except my VL helmet. I curled up on my red and white sheeted bed. My hands clenched around my helmet. I loved this game. Why? Not really sure. But I knew this night was the start of something. Something fun, exciting, scary, thrilling, breath taking. And I was ready for all of it! With the thoughts of everything circling my mind I fell asleep.

\\\

"_Don't struggle; I'm on your side."_

"_What! Who are you? Don't go come back!"_

"_We'll meet again my little angel..."_

My body shot up. I gasped for air. 'Just a dream...' I thought to myself. Sweat ran down the side of my face. I wiped it off and looked at my alarm clock. It read 6:32. It was still early. Too early to got ready for school but I decided to get a shower. I wanted to clean the thought out of my head.

After my hot shower I got dressed and packed my things for school. I took my VL helmet and hid it under my bed. I looked at myself in the mirror before going downstairs. I wore a red tank top with a white throw over sweater and white shorts. Today was Friday. The only day where we get to choose what we wear to school. Casual day as they call it. My hair was thrown up into a short messy ponytail letting my bangs hang loose. I nodded and headed downstairs for my usual morning routine.

Once in the kitchen I grabbed a bowl from the dish washer and poured cereal into it. I added milk and sat down at the table. My father was at one end and I was at the other. He was reading the newspaper. It was quiet. A little too quiet. Normally both my parents would be in here sharing their thoughts and feelings about one another. And not in the 'I love you' kissy, kissy kind. The 'I hate your guts, Die!' kind.

My parents have never gotten along. Not even when I was a child. I don't understand why they're still even together...

I finished my cereal and cleaned out my bowl. I checked the clock again. 7:58. I grabbed my bag from off the floor and walked out of the kitchen. It was still quiet. I decided to leave for school early would be best. Who knows what might happen if I stuck around my house. Something I didn't want to get involved in for sure.

At school I sat on the front steps waiting for Tenten to arrive. She texted me and said she'd be late Due to her younger brother Gregory. School didn't start until 9:30. And it was only 8:20. So I had a long time to wait for not only Tenten but school too.

"Good morning Sakura." I snapped out of random thought to see someone was standing in front of me. He was tall. His Black hair curled and bushed out. His eyes were shielded by Dark shades. _Shino_

"Good Morning Shino" I smiled and pated the stair next to me indicating for him to sit down.

Shino is my neighbour. He and I are the same age but he's a grade lower than me. That's only because when he was offered the chance to skip the first grade he refused to take it. Even his parents told him to take it but he didn't want it.

"So are you waiting for Tenten?" He asked setting down his bag and sitting next to me. "Yeah, she's going to be later than usual because of her brother." He nodded signalling he understood.

"Hey...Shino Do you happen to-

"Have a Virtual Life character? No. You?" He finished my question. "Uh...Yeah" I spoke quietly.

"Sakura!" Shino and I looked up to see Tenten running towards us.

"It was nice chatting with you Sakura, see you around." With that Shino stood up gave a two finger wave and walked into the school. "Bye..."I said after he was already gone.

"Hey sorry but my snot of a brother decided to play sick today so my parents forgot all about me." Tenten said rolling her eyes. I giggled.

"I swear he's the biggest baby in the world. If all the babies got together he'd be their queen." She said with a frustrated joking tone.

"Well I don't think that's possible." Tenten and I walked into the school to start another day of boring learning. Only six hours until I can go on my first mission with Tenten and Arlys. And hopefully I won't run into whoever that was in the alley ever again...

Classes went by like any other...Boring. Finally the final bell rang and I ran to my locker as fast as my legs would let me go. I was excited. No more than excited! What's a good word to describe how i'm feeling...? Urg! I can't think of any! Whatever!

"Fast enough Saku?" Tenten said walking regular paste towards my locker. "Heh...i'm excited.." I said scratching my cheek. "I know! I am too!" We both jumped up.

"So? Who's house today?" Tenten questioned. I thought about it...My parentes won't be home until at least ten tonight. "My house." Tenten nodded. We gathered our things and walked out of the school. Only a ten minute walk until we can start our first mission! I was mentally hopping up and down.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Better than twilight? haha just kidding! It was an okay chapter. Wait until they get on the mission! I'm so excited because Mr. Sasu gets to come into Action! Yea! **

**Also! I just want to know for possiable other couples appearing in this what is your (reviewers/readers ect) favourite couple? Mine is...hmm Not really sure I think SasuSaku or Shino and me...haha just kidding but I do love shino! But really I think my fav's SasuSaku or NaruSasu...or Maybe ShikaIno Not 100% Also if anyone likes yaoi *fangirls squeal* I'll put it in here. I myself don't mind it some I like alot some I don't but I won't put it in unless you my reviwers say so.**

**Um.. Also Tenten has two brothers! (made up of course) Risi is her older brother and Gregory is her younger...**

**I have nothing else to say So Talk to you all in about a week! BYE! Once I get back i'll start right away on my next chapter!**


	6. The first mission

**Heey everyone! i'm back from my trip! =D so here's chapter six. I finished this before I left but I didn't post it for two reasons, 1. being it'd be even longer for you to wait for the next chapter, and 2. becasue I finished it the day/night before I left... Um...This chapter is the longest one i've written I think...Hopefully the rest of the chapters will be this long or longer...it just depends on what needs to be said and such you know?**

**anyways i'm not going to blab on about random shizz so enjoy!**

**Life is a game for love:Chapter six- The first mission**

* * *

"How excited are you for this?" Tenten yelled. I took out my key and put it in the door to unlock it.

"Very! Now can you be a little more quiet...I'd like to keep my hearing for a few more years please." I said bluntly. Tenten shrugged it off. She didn't seem to care. After playing around with the lock I opened the front door to my house and Tenten and I walked inside.

"I'm hungry..." Tenten said throwing her bag on the floor and walking into the kitchen. I shook my head and picked up her bag. "So? I was thinking since it's a Friday night...sleepover?" Tenten suggested while pulling out the two litre of chocolate milk from my fridge.

"I can't I have piano lessons." I said taking two tall glasses for the milk. "You suck!" Tenten playfully elbowed my arm. "Sorry but my parents insist I play every instrument known to mankind." I joked.

Once finished our milk and brownies Tenten found also in my fridge we headed upstairs to play some Virtual Life.

"Alright! Meet you at the fountain!" Tenten said excitedly. I laughed and put my helmet on. Everything was black like yesterday. Then a flash of light appeared and I was standing in the same town I was in yesterday.

"Here I come first mission!" I grinned and went off to find Tenten and Arlys.

It took me a while but I found the fountain. Sadly though I was the only one there. So I sat on the bench I started on waiting for my teammates. I waited. And waited...And then got annoyed. Where were they?

"Looks like they forgot about you..." I shot up. I readied myself in a fighting stand.

"Who's there!" I yelled. The wind blew and I felt something come up behind me. "You don't remember me? How sad..." The voice was familiar...Wait! He couldn't be! "There you got it..." The deep husky voice whispered in my ear. The same husky voice from the alley!

"Why are you here?" I asked trying to hide the scared tone in my voice. "I just wanted to see my little princess again that's all. Is that a crime?" His breath was hot against my neck.

"Get out of here." I said through greeted teeth. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You..."

I gulped. What did he want?

"You have nice hair." He said with a chuckling tone. Was he joking? Or did he really like my hair?

"Well it was nice seeing you again princess but I have to get going. See you around." Another gust of wind came and he was gone. The chill that was creeping down my spine was gone too.

"Salacia!" I heard someone calling my name. I turned around to see Arlys with his long chestnut hair flowing behind him. "Sorry i'm late...I just got on. Family issues. Where's Azure?" Arlys panted.

"Um she hasn't come yet...I think she got lost or something."I giggled. At that moment Azure came by holding a bag in her hand with a proud smile pasted on her face. It was a face of victory.

"You'll never guess what I got to do!" She said throwing the bag at me and sitting down on the bench. "What?" I questioned not sure if I wanted her to answer.

"I just got to beat up losers!" She said grinning like a mad woman. "That's nice and all but I want to go on this mission now so tell us about it later okay thanks..." I said throwing the bag back at her.

"What's in there?" Arlys asked pointing towards the bag. "Well I helped this girl who was being bullied by ass faces and she gave me this bag of treats as a thank you for beating them up." Azure smiled. I sighed.

Finally after snaking on the reward Azure got we headed out. Our first mission! This was going to be fun. The only thing is I can't get that guy out of my head...How did he know I was going to be there? What did he want? And should I tell my friends about him? I still haven't told Tenten and now I was getting the feeling I should because who knows what that freak wants...or what he's capable of.

"Hey frownie the clown what's wrong?" Azure asked while walking just in front of me. Arlys turned his head slightly to look at me too. I snapped out of thought. "Nothing..."I said with a fake smile. Azure gave me a look of disbelief and turned to face in front of her. Arlys faced in front of him too. I sighed. That was close.

We walked for a while longer and finally arrived at a little shack. A man was standing outside. He looked worried.

"Excuse me sir but would you happen to be Mr. She?" Arlys asked the man. He nodded. Arlys smiled and started talking to the man. Azure and I stood back and waited. After a few minutes Arlys nodded and walked over to us.

"Okay his sheep are in this forest. They've been missing for 26 hours. And we have only two hours to do this." Arlys explained.

"Why only two hours?" Azure asked. "Because he has a man coming to buy them in three." Azure nodded.

We headed out into the forest. "We'll split up okay? Azure you take that part of the forest, Salacia you take that part and I'll take this part." Arlys pointed in different directions when he said each of our names. "When you find a sheep use this shrinker to make them smaller and then put them in this little container." Arlys held out two little stick like weapons which were the shrinkers and two small containers. We each took one. "We meet back here in two hours. Got it?" We nodded and split.

I ran towards my direction. My mind on finding those sheep. I ran for a while until I saw something white and fluffy. Jackpot! I thought to myself and ran towards the animal.

After finding three I felt very proud. I had a huge smile on my face.

"Only seven more to go! And Azure and Aryls probably found a few so maybe less." I said still smiling. Then I heard it. A huge blast. It came from my right. I knew I shouldn't go near there but I did anyway. It sent a chill through my body. But my legs kept me going towards the noise.

Smoke was everywhere. All I could make out was I was now in a clearing. I coughed, a lot.

"Hello?" I said hoping it was loud enough for someone to hear me. Maybe that was a bad thing to do... A figure emerged from the smoke and tackled me. I screamed. Then I felt something cover my mouth.

"Be quiet and stay here." The smoke was too thick to see who was talking to me. But I nodded in understanding. Whatever was over my mouth which was most likely a hand was removed and I coughed.

The figure stood up and something appeared next to it. I just made it out. It was a sword. Wait was this person going to kill me! I was going to scream again but the figure bent down over me covering my mouth again.

"Don't scream! I'm not going to hurt you." The voice was muffled. But I understood what I was being told. I nodded yet again in understanding. "Alright...when I say hide run behind a tree. I'll come and get you when i'm done got it?" I nodded again. I could feel the fear rising up inside me. Should I really trust this person? I was on a mission and I only had a limited time to get back. The figure nodded and ran back into the thicker cloud of smoke.

I stood up and dusted myself off. I still couldn't see anything but I could hear the clash of metal hitting. I could just leave...but my feet would't move. I needed to get back to my mission. Why wouldn't my feet move!

I shook my head trying to get everything straight. Then I heard another blast. I screamed even though I was told not to. I felt something fly by me. I dodged. Even though I didn't know if something was actually heading towards me. I felt something grab my waist and I screamed even louder squishing my eyes tight

"I told you to stay quiet!" The voice from before yelled at me. I opened my eyes to see I wasn't on the ground anymore. I was in the air.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled back. I closed my eyes tightly. Then we came to a stop. I was placed down on what felt like the ground.

"You can open your eyes now." I did. Slowly. When they were completely opened I looked around no one was around. Then I heard a choking noise and looked down.

"Are you okay!" The guy who was yelling at me only moments ago was on his knees coughing up blood.

"I'm fine worry about yourself. You have a mission to finish." I nodded.

"Yeah...but you're hurt!" I said in protest. "Leave me and finish your mission!" He yelled at me. I stepped back. "Your friends need you more than I do Princess!" He added. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I wouldn't let them spill.

"I'll come back for you! Just stay here!" I said trying to get my tears to go away. He coughed up more blood. "GO!" I nodded in a rapid motion and ran back to the shack. Thoughts about him ran through my mind. I shouldn't have left him. What if someone else comes by? Then I stopped. 'Princess...'

I looked back into the forest. Was that? No it couldn't be...could it?

I walked back just in time. Azure ran up to me and glomped me. "What happened to you! I was just about to come looking for you!" Azure yelled at me. She didn't mean it to be cruel but it was meant to be sympathetic.

"I'm sorry. Did I take longer than two hours?" Arlys shook his head no. "Almost but you made it just in time. How many sheep's did you find?"

I took out the container. "Three..." Arlys smiled and handed the container over to the man.

"Thank you all so much! Here's your reward." He handed Arlys an envelope. Arlys thanked the man and we headed down the dirt path we came from.

"Hey guys...I think I forgot something back in the forest...I'll only be a minute okay." Arlys and Azure exchanged looks. I ran back to the little shack, then into the forest.

I kept running until I found where I had left the other player, whoever he was. However the only thing I found when I arrived was the stain on the ground from when he coughed up blood.

"Where...?" I looked around not quite sure what to think or do in this situation. I ran behind other trees, looked in bushes...he wasn't there...

I sat down by a tree. What happened? Did he leave himself? Did someone come get him? Did whoever he was fighting from before attack him? What had happened while I was gone? Then I spotted something...It was shiny. I got up and walked over to it. I bent down and retrieved the shiny object.

"A...chain?" I looked it over. It was a regular chain you'd find almost anyone wearing back home, but this one was different. Not in appearance, not in touch, I'm not really sure what but I knew it was different in a way. Because it belonged to him. The man who not only has been watching and or following me but was somewhere out there hurt because I didn't stay to help him.

**I clutched the chain close to my heart, promising myself next time I run into him I find out who and what he really is!**

* * *

**So? was is mysterious enough? or whatever...haha**

**Tell me what you think okay! =D And if anythings confusing let me know and I'll clarify it for you! :) next chapter should be out this week i'm hoping! it may be this weekend because this is my last week of school till summer vacation! I'm so Excited! haha anyways leave a review**

**-love, mosherocks4**


	7. Lower Class Skater

**SUMMER IS HERE! Yes my summer vacation has FINALLY started! Yay! that means more chapters quicker! (hopefully ;D) haha **

**So I started this chapter...yesterday? I think maybe the day before..I'm not really sure but this chapter Is longer than the Last one! Aren't you proud of me :) haha right... So this chapter is a little creepy...well not really, it was when I wrote it cuz I was by myself in a very quiet house..Um...So I guess enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Life is a game for love chapter 7: Lower Class Skater **

* * *

'_I told you to stay quiet...Princess'_

'_Princess...'_

"Salacia!" I felt something cold hit my face. I blinked several times until I realized I had been daydreaming and Azure was trying to get my attention.

"Hey! You home in there?" Azure pinched my nose. I threw my hand out at her.

"What!" I yelled sitting up straight in my chair. My face was dripping with what felt like water.

"Sorry crabby ass but I've been trying to get your attention for what...ten minutes now?" Azure crossed her hands across her chest and put her nose in the air.

"Sorry...my minds been...off lately." I said wiping my face off with a napkin.

We were at a restaurant, it was like a congratulations for completing our first mission. We all chipped in from what we got from the mission.

"Hey Arlys I didn't know we could get money too for missions too..." I said ignoring the looks Azure was giving me.

"Yeah, not all clients give it but if you complete the mission properly there is a chance of earning money too." Arlys smiled.

"So..." Azure sighed. She was tired of being mad. Arlys looked over at me giving me a look saying 'she got over that fast'. I giggled. Azure had a tendency of getting bored easily...

"What do we do now?" Azure took a sip of her drink she ordered. I looked over at Arlys. He cleared his throat and started talking. "Well, you two still need to grow more levels, by the way what are your levels now?"

I took out my info card and scanned it looking for the level section. It read:

_Name: Salacia_

_Element: Water_

_Level: 6_

'Level Six! I only went on one mission and i'm already level six!' I yelled inside my head. I was happy, could you tell? I guess levelling up won't be too hard after all. My inner pride was showing.

"So?" Arlys asked. I flashed my info card. "I'm level six!" He took the card in his hand and examined it.

"Very nice, and Azure?" Arlys gave me my card back. Azure shoved her card in his face. He chuckled and took it.

"Level 10...Good job Azure." Azure flashed her winning smile. I giggled.

After our little meal Arlys had to go. Azure and I decided to go also. We had homework to finish, and if it wasn't done Tenten's mother would flip!

"Wasn't that Amazing!" Tenten yelled grabbing my hands and jumping up and down. I jumped with her. Then she stopped.

"What was it you needed to run back for?" She asked me in her curious TenTen voice.

"Um...it was nothing." I laughed, scratching behind my head. Tenten glared. I fake laughed more.

"It was nothing; I thought I dropped a weapon that's all." Tenten gave a nod. However this was one of those sarcastic 'sure' nods. I laughed again turning away from Tenten.

"Three hours of homework is now finished!" I yelled to myself. Tenten had left two hours ago because her mother called and it was getting late. It was now; 10:35 and my parents weren't home yet. Usually they would be home around ten, but tonight was different. 'Where were they?'

Another two hours, and still no sign of either of my parents. I got worried so I tried to call them. I didn't get an answer from either cell phone. I decided to go look for them. Yes it's now, 12:37 and I was locking my door to search for my parents. Alone. In the dark. On foot. Not the smartest Idea i've had but I was worried.

My parents and I were never close. I'm pretty sure i've said this before, so you might be wondering why i'm even bothering to look for them. Well, they are my parents and they gave me life. So I do still love them. In a sense.

I walked along the sidewalk. There were street lights on so it wasn't too dark out. But that didn't stop it from creeping the living shit out of me! The wind wasn't too strong either. Another plus for me! Maybe.

Finally I reached the hospital where my mother worked. I scanned the lot for her car. No sign of it. Where was she then? I thought about going inside to see if any of her co-workers knew where she was but decided against it. I left the parking lot of the hospital and headed to the fire station where my father worked. It was in the lower class part of town.

I never really went down there. I never really needed too. I knew it was just like my part of town but a little less, put together. I called Tenten. If I was going down there I needed someone to at least talk to me, and try to talk me out of doing this. My parents were getting home now, I could feel it. But another part of me was saying 'you only wish girl!'

"Hello?" Tenten's voice yawned through the speaker of my phone. She must have been sleeping. 'Duh Sakura! It was almost 1:00am!' I mentally slapped myself.

"Sorry to wake you Ten, but I'm out looking for my parents. And I just wanted someone to talk to." I said into my pink flip phone.

"What! Why are you looking for your parents at one in the morning!" Tenten was awake. I could tell.

"They haven't come home yet. My mom's car isn't at the hospital so I decided to check for my father."

Tenten cut me off. "WHAT THE HELL SAKURA! ARE YOU LOOKING TO DIE! HE WORKS IN THE LOWER CLASS PART OF TOWN! GANGS AND KILLERS LIVE THERE!" Tenten yelled her head off. I knew she was right but, what if something happened to one or both of my parents. Then what would I do?

"I know and would you stop yelling! You're going to wake up France!" I whispered and yelled.

I was walking down the sidewalk when I heard something move from behind me. I swiftly turned my head to see nothing there. 'It's just the wind' I thought. Tenten started talking again. "So? Whatcha want to talk about while you venture into the pits of scary hell?" She laughed. I hurried my walking.

"Tenten, I think someone or something is following me..."I covered my mouth and the speaker when I talked. I heard the noise again. Tenten gasped. "GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" I started to speed walk. Now I was running. Running for my life. Tenten was right, why did I come here! That was the dumbest thing i've ever done!

"Okay Sakura just calm down and breathe. Are you breathing!" Tenten tried to calm me down. But it was way too late. When I got scared, which was almost never, I'd get scared so bad I would have to take my puffer, and lucky me I forgot it!

"I-I'm breathing...I think..."I tried to stop my massive puffs of breathing but it didn't stop. Great I was going to have an asthma attack and nobody would know! They'd find my body a few weeks later and I'll be classed as a run away! 'She was so young' they'll say! No I don't want to die!

I felt my eyes swell, and hot tears starting to run down my cheeks. "Sakura! Talk to me! I'm freaking out here! Are you okay! Do you have your puffer!" I closed my eyes tight and opened them. I wanted to talk but I couldn't

"I-I-I...I'm o-okay..."I finally spat out. I needed my puffer Right now or I was going to die!

I was still running, which probably wasn't helping my situation. I looked back to make sure nothing was there...Then I hit something hard. I fell to the ground screaming. My phone flew out of my hand and crashed onto the ground an inch or two beside me. "SAKURA!" I heard Tenten yell through my phone but it was only a faint noise. Wait was I losing my hearing now too! That's great! I am dying! I know it!

I realized only a moment ago I stopped screaming. Something was covering my mouth. Wait, talk about déjà vu much.

"Shh!" I heard someone say. Maybe I wasn't losing my hearing. "Are you okay?" The voice spoke again. I wasn't looking at whoever it was. My eyes were open, yes but everything was a blur.

"I-I-I...Pu-puff..."I wanted to say 'I need my puffer' but my breath was too heavy. Whoever it was must have notice because they patted my back and told me to put my head between my legs and breathe slowly.

I did what I was told. After what felt like three hours my breathing went down and I could see and hear properly.

"T-Thanks..." I stuttered. It was colder than I thought. Wait! Cold...Why was it cold! Last time I checked over night was supposed to be at least 29 degrees!

"No problem, are you okay?" I looked up to see who it was talking to me. It was a boy, he looked about my age. He wore a dark blue acrylic beanie hat over what looked like black hair. His eyes were a dark color. Black maybe? The street light was orange so I wasn't too sure about colors. He also wore a grey T-shirt with a black sweater thrown over, not zippered. And he had black jeans on. He looked like a skater. All he needed now was a skateboard and he was set.

"Yeah, thanks!" He stretched out his hand and I took it. "I think this is yours." He handed me my cell which wasn't on anymore. Tenten must've hung up or when I dropped it, it turned off. But it wasn't broke.

"Thanks...again..."I gave a small smile. "Like I said no problem. By the way my names Sasuke...and you?"

He held out his hand again but this time it was to shake. I took it. "Sakura." He nodded and I giggled.

"So Sakura? What are you doing all the way out here by yourself anyways?" After Sasuke and I introduced ourselves he said he'd walk with me, just to be on the safe side.

"I'm looking for my mother and father. They haven't come home from work yet so I went out looking for them..." Sasuke walked next to me with his hands behind his head. "Why? If you don't mind me asking..." I looked down. I wasn't really sure. I mean yeah they're my parents I care, but when have they ever cared about me! Every time I won something at school, they'd say 'nice job' and walk away to start another fight. Even when I won awards for singing, dance, and everything else they made me join! They didn't care! It was just a way for them to get me out of their hair for a few hours every day!

"Well...I'm not really sure..." I guess it was true, now that I think about it. They didn't care for me, so why should I care for them!

"So you don't know why you came down here?" Sasuke questioned. He sounded a bit confused.

"Well, I came to look for my dad like I said, but maybe that was a bad idea. We never got along, so why am I risking my life for someone who doesn't care!" I yelled. It was only meant to be for and at myself, but Sasuke was there and he heard it.

"Wow Sakura..." He chuckled. Why was he chucking! Does he know how it feels to be let down? To feel like you mean nothing to no one!

"Why are you laughing?" I said in a low voice. I was trying to hide my sudden anger. Sasuke stopped and looked at me. I looked up at him with fierce eyes, and tears streaming.

"What's so funny! My pain! You think it's fun to try your best, your hardest and all you get is a 'nice job' and then get yelled at for something you didn't know you did! Do you think its fun to be ignored by the people who gave me life!" I exploded. I didn't want to say it, but it all just kept coming. Sasuke didn't know anything about me, so how could he have known what my life was like. It's not his fault. It was my own. I was going off on the wrong person for the wrong reasons.

I stopped yelling and looked at him with sad eyes. "Sasuke...I'm sorry... I just met you and i'm already yelling like everything's your fault..." I felt more tears spill. He walked over to me and put his arm around my neck. "No problem. Everyone has things that make them tick. Tonight was one of those things." Sasuke winked at me and we continued to walk towards the fire station.

Once there I looked around for my Father's car. Not here. Where were they?

"Any luck?" Sasuke was leaning against a wall. "None..." I gave the lot one more look over, and still nothing... "How about I walk you home..." Sasuke offered. I nodded. "That'd be great, Thanks."

Sasuke and I walked through the streets. It was now 3:48. In case you were wondering. He and I talked about a few things. Most of it was about me...I couldn't get a single question about him in. So Instead of answering one of his I added my own.

"How did you find me?" I looked up at him. Sasuke was tall. Only, three inches taller than me I think. He was facing forward.

"Well, I was out for a night walk, and I saw you running. I didn't really clue in that you were there until just before you fell onto the ground." I looked straight ahead.

"Why were you out at this time of night anyway?" I added. "To clear my mind, the night air is much cleaner so it helps you think better."

We just left the lower class part of town. Then I gave it a thought...Did Sasuke live there?

"Hey Sasuke...I don't mean to pry or anything, but do you live in the lower part of town?" Was it rude of me to ask? I was just curious...

"Actually, no I don't... I live in the higher class, but I hate it." Sasuke had a look of disgust on his face. I thought to leave it at that. It would be best.

We finally reached my house. Still no sign of either of my parents...Whatever...Maybe they were out together...

"Is this it?" Sasuke walked me up the drive way. "Yeah..." I looked at my house. It wasn't ugly, but it wasn't fancy either... It was...just right...maybe.

"Well...it was nice talking to you Sakura; maybe we'll meet again sometime." Sasuke started to leave when I called his name.

"Wait, Sasuke... Could I have your number?" I looked at him with hoping eyes. He looked at me and took out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Here..." He handed me the paper. It had his cell number, E-mail, and a code... What was the code for? I was about to ask him but when I looked up he was already half way down the street. I sighed and opened my door...

* * *

***Fan Girl Squeal* Sasuke made His apperence! W00T! haha I was actually thinking of making it Naruto who met her but I have other plans for him so You don't get to meet him just yet! ;)**

**And Sasuke's hat I'm not sure if that's what it's called but here's what it's meant to look like (but in Dark Blue) http:/www.**

**Let me know if that doesn't work...I have problems with links...heh.. anyways Let me know whatcha's thought in a review! Next chapter will be out...Not sure.. Next week maybe, umless I get bored and write it today/tomorrow ;)**

**love, mosherocks4**


	8. Secrets

**Wow...LONGEST CHAPTER! Whee! haha not joking though! Every chapter lately has been longer than the last. But that's a good thing..right? haha so this chapter has some twist's and turns.. this roller coaster isn't over because more 'secrets'will be in the chapters yet to come! Some of you may be shocked with how I ended this chapter and others will be like 'I knew it!' haha so let me know which one you were! =)**

**The idea for this chapter kinda poped in my head a few chapters back and I was going to save this for a later chapter but I think it sorta works now...Um...yeah. I spent two or so hours last night and three-ish this morning writing this so Yeah...um.. Let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

**Life is a game for love chapter eight: Secrets**

* * *

"Every girl, every boy, they got your posters on their wall..." I sang loudly while skimming through my closet. I was very happy this morning...Even though my parents have yet to be found. I also haven't gone downstairs yet this morning, so they could be home, hopefully...

"Star Struck, Designer sun glasses, living the dream as a teen!" I continued to sing. Then I stopped and sighed. Why am I so happy? I went through hell and back and then to the North Pole last night searching for parents who I still don't know where they are! I grabbed some clothes, threw them on and went downstairs.

"Mom? Dad?" I stepped on each step very carefully. Just in case. I peeked around the walls... No sign of either one. Then I went to the front door to see if their cars were there. Neither was.

'Great! What do I do now!' I thought.

All day I mopped around. So much for piano lessons...

It was now 4:21 and I heard a noise coming from down stairs. I got up from my bed and opened my door slightly, and listened. I could hear talking... muffled voices. My mother's muffled voice! I threw the door open and jolted down the flit of stairs. I ran into the kitchen and there she was. Her pink hair was thrown back into a very messy bun, her clothes also messy.

I stood there in horror! How...? Did...? What?

My 'Mother' was not only home VERY late from work, with a sloppy appearance, but with some man locked to her lips! She noticed me standing there, shocked, confused and almost every other emotion running through my brain, and she pushed the man away.

"Sakura! What in hell's name are you doing here?" She sounded...mad? Why was she mad! She didn't just find her Mother Licking some other man's face off who is not her father!

"..." I couldn't speak. I wanted to yell at her. But instead I felt something cold, icy cold, whip my face. Next thing I knew I was on the floor holding the left side of my face. 'Did she just...Slap me?' I looked up at her in awe.

My mother's eyes were dark...She glared at me like she wanted to kill me. She reached down and grabbed my hair.

"Sakura, dear. Listen to me. You are to NEVER skip your piano lessons EVER again!" She screeched. 'Piano lessons?' What did Fucking Piano lessons have to do with her cheating on my father!

"You..." I felt my throat go dry. She still held my hair. Tight.

"Well, well... this is your bitch of a daughter? Not bad...I bet my boys would have fun with her..." My mother's 'Boyfriend?' Said with a laugh.

I tried to pull away. No luck. "SAKURA HARUNO! Did you hear what I said!" My mother pulled me up to her eye level. I shook my head in understanding. She threw me on the ground again.

I pushed myself up a bit.

"How long?" I asked. My voice wasn't normal. It was low because my throat was dry like I said before, but it was angry. Very angry. My mother snorted.

"How long what?" Was she playing Dumb! Was she fucking with me! No she's too busy playing teenager with whoever that guy is!

"How long...have you been cheating on dad?" I looked at her. My own eyes filled with anger and hate. She chuckled.

"Cheating? No. More like doing whatever I want whenever I want." She held her head high as if she was some important person. Like hell so was! She's just a Slut!

"You didn't answer my question..." I said once her laughter stopped. She made a devilish face.

"Ever since you were born. And before that. You were a mistake." She spoke with a harsh tone.

'Mistake...mistake...' I...I'm a mistake? I didn't know what to say. My eyes shot back. I looked like one of those girls who were facing the serial killer in those scary movies. Except, I wish I was them and not myself. They aren't really facing their death. They are just actors and actresses. This was my real life.

"Aw does Sakura want to cry?" My mother teased in a mocking tone. Then she walked over to me, kicked my side and her and her man left, slamming the door behind them.

I laid there clutching my side. Tears streamed down.

After what felt like forever I tried to get up. At least I knew one thing. I knew where my mother was last night...

Once I managed to stand, I walked up stairs to my room. I wanted to get out of here...I would've gone to Tenten's but her family had enough troubles without me, plus she had soccer from 3:00-7:00.

I made it into my room, shut the door and laid on the cold floor. I felt more tears falling. I wasn't sure if it was because I had an enormous pain rising in my body or if it was because I just found out my mother has been cheating on my father, OR that I was a huge mistake!

I rolled onto my side that hurt and pulled my legs to my chest. It hurt yes, but I didn't care. I wanted to be closed off from the world. The closer my body was the less space I had to worry about ruining.

I looked around my room. The room that shouldn't exist. I shouldn't exist. Then I noticed something. My Virtual life helmet. I snatched it from under my bed and sat up straight.

I thought about running away inside to virtual life, and then I decided against it. Why have my problems there too?

I placed the helmet down on my bed side table. I looked down and saw a little piece of paper. The little piece of paper Sasuke had given me the night before.

I looked at it, grabbed my phone and dialled his number.

"Hello?" A voice picked up after the third ring.

"Hi Sasuke? It's Sakura...from last night." I sounded stupid. I bet he doesn't even remember who I am!

"Sakura? How are you? Did you have a good Sleep last night?" His voice sounded happy. I smiled a small smile. His voice was sweet.

"I'm...okay...and yes. Thanks." I answered.

"So? What's up?" He was trying to make conversation, even though I called him. I decided not to answer his question and get to the point of why I called him.

"Sasuke...Could we meet? Like at the park or something?" He didn't sound surprised or anything because he agreed.

"Do you want me to pick you up or anything?" He asked after a few moments of silence. I thought about it.

"Um...That'd be...nice." My voice was still low from when I was down stairs.

"Okay I'll be there in 5 minutes." He said and we both hung up.

-5 minutes later-

"Hey." Sasuke said when I opened the door. His smile disappeared once the door was fully opened. He looked at me, not sure what to think I bet. I ran into his arms. I hardly knew this guy and I was already throwing myself on him.

"Sakura?" He held me in a hug. I cried into his shirt. He stood there rubbing my back lightly. "Sakura...how about we go to my car?" I stood back and nodded. I still don't understand why I was trusting and going somewhere with Sasuke, when I only met his hours ago on a dark street!

We drove in silence. Neither of us really knew what to say. Sasuke tried to make conversation but I didn't answer him.

When we finally got to the park Sasuke and I got out of his car and started walking down the path.

"So...? Did... you want to talk?" Sasuke asked. I looked down at the ground. Then he sighed.

"Well... Nice weather we're having." He tried the cheesy line about weather that people did when they were in chick flicks. Sadly this wasn't one of those movies where it has a happy ending because my friend and I aren't competing to have the best wedding, or fighting about being the most popular girl to rule the school and become spring fling's queen.

This movie wasn't even a movie! It is a lame excuse for a life of a teenage girl who had nothing to give to this world.

"I was seven." Sasuke spoke again, this time more serious. I looked up at him. He stared at the sky. "That's when my mother was killed. My father and brother were at work and I was at school. I got called to the office and four days later she was buried." Sasuke's eyes shined with pain, regret, relief, and other things I couldn't point out. 'Why was he telling me this?'

"Three years later my father was killed. He was attacked while on duty. I was also called to the office and three days later he was buried next to my mother." I nodded. He looked down at me.

"Sakura...What happened today?" He asked a little less serious but still serious. I looked down again but I started to talk.

"My mother came home with a guy. I caught them kissing in the kitchen. Then she slapped me for not going to my piano lessons this morning." Sasuke nodded. He was about to talk but I cut him off.

"Then I asked her how long she'd been cheating on my father. She said since before I was born." I had that anger in my voice again.

"...Sakura..."

"She said I was just a mistake, because she didn't pay attention when she was sleeping around with who knows how many guys."

Sasuke stopped. I stopped a bit ahead of him. I looked back at him. He had a face, but I didn't know what it meant. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. He patted me lightly again. That's when I realized I had been crying this whole time. He was comforting me.

We stood there for minutes. I didn't want to move from this spot. It felt good to have someone hold you and say it was going to be okay. Then Sasuke pulled away. I swiped my tears away and looked up at him. He was still wearing the beanie hat from last night, but different clothes. A black jacket with a white shirt, and light brown jeans.

"Sakura..." Sasuke looked confused. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what, I could tell.

"I'm...sorry, about your parents." I said, trying to fill the silence that had come back.

"Don't be. You weren't the one who pulled the trigger to my father's head, or the knife to my mother's neck. You didn't even know until now, so don't be sorry." He smiled. How was he still happy? Both his parents are dead, and wait...who does he live with? His brother maybe...I shouldn't ask. That would be rude, right?

"Sakura... Smile." He lifted my chin so our eyes met. I looked away. I knew if I looked in his eyes I'd feel his pain and start to cry more. But I looked back at him.

His eyes were so, beautiful. They were Black, like I said last night, but they had a red tint to them.

"Sasuke...I" What in the world! I had the weirdest feeling in my gut. It was like when you are on a roller coaster and you go 100 feet in the air and then slam down REALLY fast! The butterfly feeling...Was I? No...I just met him! But still...

"So? Ice cream?" Sasuke smiled even more. I did too.

"Here you go, Chocolate with sprinkles." Sasuke handed me a cone of ice cream. Chocolate, My favourite!

"Thanks!"

Sasuke and I ate our Ice cream in peace. We were sitting on a park bench watching the people playing, and the sun setting. It was an amazing site to see. Everyone looked happy... I felt happy, real happy! Not fake happy, like this morning. I laughed. I wasn't sure why and I don't think Sasuke knew why either but he laughed with me.

It was now 8:57. Sasuke and I were walking around the park again. I remembered the paper Sasuke had given me last night, or this morning whatever you wanted to call it. The code...

"Hey Sasuke...The paper you gave me last night, It had a code or something on it...I was just wondering, what is it for?" I felt so rude asking him questions like that. I'm not really sure why though...

"Code...Oh it's for that new Virtual life game...If you have one I thought we could add each other. I smiled. He has a virtual life character!

"Yeah that'd be great!" I grinned.

"Just enter that code at the code shop, and it'll give you the location of my character." Sasuke said coolly.

We walked back to Sasuke's car. It was a nice car. I guess earlier I was too depressed to notice, but Sasuke had a Red Ferrari. It looked really, wow...I don't know the words to say, but it looked good.

Once at my house, I saw my Dad's car in the drive way. He was home even later. What's his story? I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"Thanks Sasuke...For everything." I smiled while getting out of the car.

"No problem, Call whenever you want to talk, or whatever." Sasuke winked. I blushed slightly, I hope it wasn't noticeable!

I waved bye as Sasuke sped out onto the road. I turned around and walked into my house.

"Dad? I'm home..." I yelled. No answer. Great...

I walked into my kitchen, very carefully. I didn't want to replay what I went through only hours ago. My dad wasn't in there. I checked all the rooms on the first floor, no sign of him. Maybe he was sleeping.

I went to the second floor of my house and checked rooms. Not in either of the spare rooms, not in mine, not in the bathroom, so he must be in his room. I knocked on the door lightly.

"Dad?" I opened it just a crack. Sure enough he was in there snoring. I small smile appeared on my face. At least he was safe...

I closed the door and walked into my own room. I grabbed the paper off my table and my helmet.

"630S8U2U6E" I said it a few times to remember it. That was Sasuke's code, in case you were wondering, but don't add him because he didn't give you permission! Right...awkward.

I put the paper down and put the helmet on my head.

CLICK

There I was standing in my VL costume. Looking fabulous! I sighed and walked around looking for the Code shop. Sasuke said he'd be on when he got home, so I waited in front of the shop for a bit, just so he'd have time to get on.

"Salacia? Is that you?" I turned around when I heard my name. There stood Arlys in his VL costume. A green jacket that went to his knees cut up the side. He had white pants underneath with brown boots that went to just under his knees. Around his waist he had a big brown belt, and a smaller brown belt that held his sword. He had a few other belts and strings on his jacket. His hair, long and blowing slightly in the wind was held back with a white head band onto of his head. On his right wrist he had bandages, and on the left he had his VL element bracelet. Wind.

"Oh hey Arlys!" I smiled. "What brings you here?" He asked pointing at the code shop.

"Well, I'm going to enter a code from one of my...friends." Sasuke was a friend, right? I smiled again.

"Really...mind if I come with you?" Arlys asked. I nodded. "Sure it'd be fun! I think you two would like each other!" Would they...I didn't really know either of them...But hey it's worth a shot right?

After waiting in a line of five or six people, it was my turn.

"Welcome to the Code Shop! Here you can enter codes of friends, cards, locations and many more!" A girl behind the desk greeted us cheerfully. Was everyone here happy?

"Hi I'd like to enter a code to find a friend of mine." The lady smiled widely and told me to put the code in the little computer thing that was lying on the desk. I took it and put in Sasuke's code.

'630S8U2U6E'. The computer thing made funny noises and then the lady handed me a piece of paper.

"This is where your friend is. The location may change, however the paper will change if they move anywhere else. Good luck!" She waved us goodbye.

Arlys and I looked at the paper. Sasuke wasn't too far from where we were according to Arlys. Which was good because I wanted to see Sasuke again...Did I just say that? Was I...? No I couldn't be...My mind was just playing with me...right? Whatever!

We walked for about fifteen minutes until finally we arrived at the place Sasuke was at. Or suppose to be at. He wasn't there...no one was. I looked around. This place was really pretty. It was a small park with flowers blooming all around. Also there was a little pond with frogs, fish, and other creatures that the game maker made. The park had a bench too. It was small though. Lilly pads sat on top of the water. This place was where you would/could have weddings...

"So?" Arlys looked around then at me. "Where is he?" I looked around too. Where was he! Sasuke...?

"Welcome!" Arlys and I turned ourselves around to find where the voice was coming from. There was someone standing on a tree branch. It was too dark under the tree to see who it was but I had an idea. Either it was Sasuke, being all cool like, or the same guy who has been following me since I started playing a few days ago.

"Who's there!" Arlys yelled. I squinted my eyes to see if it'd help. Nope...

"Well... I could say the same to you...This is my park..." The voice said. Arlys grinded his teeth together. Why was he...mad? "Arlys?" I put my hand on his shoulder. Was he okay?

"Salacia...Stay back..." Arlys took out his sword.

"Princess you got yourself a body guard?" The shadowy guy said all amused. What was his problem...Wait! Sasuke...What if he hurt Sasuke and was trying to cover it up!

"Show yourself!" I yelled running in front of Arlys. Then I heard a chuckle. The wind blew slightly. I heard whooshing noises but I think it was just from the wind because it started to pick up. "Arlys...maybe we should..." I turned around and Arlys was surrounded by a mass of wind.

"Arlys?" I said. Then I heard another laugh.

"Aw...Does Mr. Arlys want to fight?" The shadow guy said with a teasing tone.

"You...You're The Elf...aren't you?" Arlys spoke slowly. I shot back...'The Elf'...

"You've done your homework haven't you?" The shadow guy chuckled. 'I was being stalked by this Elf guy...'

Arlys's wind sphere stopped. Then I heard another whoosh and the tree's leaves moved. Shadow guy jumped down from the tree. He still stood in the shadows.

"Show yourself and we'll have an even fight!" Arlys yelled. I still stood in front of him. According to Arlys he was over level 20. And After the mission Arlys was only level 17. It's not a very 'Fair' fight if one player is levelled way higher than the other...

"As you wish..."The shadow guy walked out of the shadows and stood in front of me, about ten inches away.

When he was fully out of the shadows my eyes went wide and my mouth dropped...

'Sasuke!'

* * *

**WOW! I never would've guessed! XD haha **

**Okay I want to clear something first! Yes Sasuke's parents are dead! They have to be because they are in the anime/manga so They are in this too! Okay..This story is kinda told in a fantsy way...but has things from real life in they have stores like us ect. also Don't hate me for that! Okay I know i,m not really going with the manga/anime stlye but it's JUST a Story! It's not real!**

**Song: StarStruck by sterling knight (I do not own!)**

**movie refferances: Bride wars and Mean girls (I do not own!)**

**um..I also Do Not own Naruto/characters! **

**Neji's outfit: _.com/image/anime%20guys%20warrior/loner-in-the-world-Ryan/random%20anime%20people/good%20looking%?o=53_**

**Sasuke's Car: _._**

**Let me know if they don't work! Also if there is any other link you want! (sakura/Tenten's outfit ect.) Also Neji's Jacket thing is Green but in the picture it is blue! Okay!**

**Thanks love,**

**Mr4**


	9. people are too hard to read!

**Well...This chapter took longer than I wanted, and I had to fix things a few times, but it's done. Gosh, this chapter I tried to avoivd writing cuz I didn't know how I wanted to word things and whatever. Haha..**

**Um, not much to say, I'm not sure if I like this chapter. Also all the songs in here were songs I was listening to while writing this! Others were ones that poped into my head. Anyways I don't own them! And I don't own Naruto/other characters! as much as we all wish We did...we don't... *Sad Face* T.T Whatever though Cuz I have my own hand to draw/create my own anime/manga! XD haha**

* * *

**Life is a game for love chapter nine: people are too hard to read!**

* * *

Your imagination. Everyone has one, but it's your choice to use it or not. Sometimes you make up what you see, and other times, it plays tricks on you. Your imagination is an amazing thing but used incorrectly it can cause a lot of confusion, misunderstandings and other sorts of trouble. Which is why i'm wondering now, is seeing Sasuke my imagination or real?

Arlys stepped back pulling me with him. "Salacia don't move...I don't want you getting hurt okay?" He whispered into my ear. I was still shocked. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things...But I still wasn't sure...

"Who are you!" Arlys yelled. We knew he was This 'Elf' guy, but who was he really? Was he Sasuke...?

"Uziel." He spoke coolly. As if nothing bothered him, which bothered me. "You're Arlys, and she's Salacia correct? You control wind and she controls water. You are level 17 and she's only level 6." Uziel gave Arlys and I back ground checks. How did he know all this about us? Sure i've met him before, but he never saw my info card...had he?

"How do you know all this?" Arlys shouted still holding his sword, ready to attack at any moment.

"Well, you two have said each other's names, more than once. You have a wind element weapon, and you are both wearing your element band on your wrists. Your levels? I guessed." Uziel gave Arlys an evil grin.

I stood behind Arlys. What do I do? I don't know if this is a bad thing, or a chance to gain a huge amount of points to level up. Could we beat him?

"Get your weapon and we'll start." Arlys presented his sword in front of him. Uziel chuckled. "Weapon? I don't need one."

"Cocky much?" Uziel grinned again and Arlys charged. I threw my hands up to cover my eyes. I didn't want to watch.

A moment later I heard a clang noise and I peeked through my fingers. I saw them.

Arlys stood holding his sword with both hands and Uziel stood in front of him, holding the blade with one hand, drops of blood trickled down it. I gasped. How...? Uziel took that moment to punch Arlys in the gut with his free hand. Arlys choked. I gasped again. 'No...'

"Had enough?" Uziel stood over Arlys who had fallen to the ground. He clutched his stomach. "In your dreams." Arlys gritted through his teeth. Uziel laughed and stepped on Arlys's face, pushing it into the ground. "How about now?"

Arlys grabbed Uziel's leg and pulled it off his face, rolling over and out of the way. He stood up. Uziel smirked. Neither of them had a weapon now. Arlys had dropped his when he fell. However it had fallen by Uziel. Which wasn't good.

Uziel picked up Arlys's sword and walked over to him. He held out the handle end towards Arlys. Arlys took it. Uziel stepped back.

"I didn't come here to fight, and neither did you." Uziel announced. I put my hands down by my sides. What did he come here for? Uziel looked at me and winked. One eye open, one closed and a smirk on his lips. The same way Sasuke had winked at me only minutes ago in the real world. Sasuke WAS the elf! I just know it!

"...Uziel...?" I spoke slow and quiet. Arlys looked back at me. Uziel looked pleased.

"Well Salacia we finally meet, but we've met before, haven't we?" I nodded looking at the ground now.

"So, this is your friend?" Arlys asked. He sounded disgusted. I looked at him sadly. "Yeah..." I knew Arlys didn't like the Elf, but Uziel wasn't the elf...Well he was, but...It's difficult!

I stood there, not sure what to say. Arlys had told me back when I met him, he didn't like The Elf, and me not telling him i've met him before probably wasn't a good thing. He also told me he'd love to beat the elf in a battle. I could tell then that he's not ready to take Uziel on, but I don't think he knows...

"Hey, how about we train together?" I spoke quietly. Arlys glared at Uziel who glared back. I looked away from them not that either were really paying attention. "Well...I have to get going then. I'll see you both tomorrow..." I waved a goodbye Arlys looked over at me with a face I couldn't quite describe. Uziel waved and gave me a sorry smile. I nodded and left the game.

Once home again I put my helmet under my bed and threw on some comfy pyjama's. I climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling. I thought about today. How everything happened. My mom, Sasuke, how my dad would take it, Sasuke, Virtual life, Sasuke, Arlys, Sasuke, Uziel...Sasuke...

I shot up from my bed, my eyes bugged out. Why was I thinking of Sasuke? I looked around my room. Everything had a blue tint because of the darkness. I had a confused face. Sasuke...Why was I thinking of him?

Finally Monday morning! I hopped out of bed, threw on clothes and went downstairs. I walked slowly. My mother came home Saturday night without her 'man' and went to bed around 11:00. I was awake so I heard her in case you were wondering.

All Sunday she avoided my father and me. I couldn't blame her, for what she's been doing she better avoid my father and me. She had no right to do something like that to my father, to anyone, to me!

Anyways it was now Monday and I was glad. Why? Because I didn't have to put up with knowing what my mother did and not being able to tell my father any and every time I saw him. At school I wouldn't have to see him, or my mother, which made this place a safe place...and anywhere with...Wait I'm NOT going to finish that! Once in my kitchen I grabbed and apple and walked out. I didn't want to be in there when my Father or mother walked in.

I walked to school as usual. Tenten hadn't texted me yet to say if we were meeting at the corner where the side walk was up from her street so I kept walking. She hadn't called me all weekend! Was she okay? I called her, various times, but I didn't get an answer... I tried texting, calling her home phone. All I got was the answering machine. I only left one message. I hope she got it. I had a few things I wanted to tell her and talk to her about. She always listened and gave me advice. She was like a big sister. I loved her like one.

"Walking to school alone again? You and Tenten in a fight or something?" I clued back into the real world. Shino was walking next to me. I didn't even hear him walk up to me. I guess I was TOO in thought.

"No, She didn't text me and tell me we were walking together, so..." I trailed off. Shino had a smile on his face. A happy one, not overly happy or creepy happy, but happy. It made me smile. He looked down at me.

"Happy?" He asked. I blushed and looked in the other direction. "Maybe..." I said. Shino chuckled. I laughed too.

We walked up the steps to school and Shino opened the door for me. He walked me to my locker, which made me feel warm. We talked about random topics. School, shoes, the ground, the food in the cafeteria. It was fun, the few minutes I spent with him on the odd morning was always fun. Once Shino and I walked by his first class of the day he waved goodbye and I continued down the hall to my own class.

I hummed to the tune of I wanna know you by Hannah Montana featuring David Archuleta. It's such a fun song. And I felt happy for the first time since I saw Sasuke, Saturday night.

I was walking around a corner when I felt myself hit something hard. Next thing I knew I was sitting on the floor, the extremely cold floor!

"Aah!" I yelled. Wearing skirts to school had advantages and disadvantages. This being a disadvantage. I quickly switched my position and I now sat on the back on my legs. The floor was still cold but not as cold. I looked up, rubbing my head trying to find what I had walked into.

Falling was something I did often. Usually I trip over something, but lately I've been walking into people.

In front of me stood a guy about my age. I couldn't tell for sure because he was looking down at me and his face was covered in shadows. His hair, a bright yellow. He looked a little worried.

"Uh...Hi..." I spoke trying to make this situation a little less...uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry...are you okay?" He asked leaning down and helping me up. When I was standing again I dusted myself off.

"Yeah i'm okay. I do this all the time...well...not all the time but..." It just got even more awkward. I laughed nervously.

"Right...I'm Sakura!" I smiled and stretched out my hand. The blonde guy hesitated then took my hand. It was like he was thinking about if he should shake it or not. Wow...

"I'm...Naruto..." He spoke carefully. This guy was strange. I still kept my smile though. It's kind of odd that i've never seen him before. I mean Konaha Private Academy wasn't a big school, so most of us knew each other even though we're in different classes, and or grades. Was he an exchange student?

Naruto looked around and gave a weak smile. "Bye..." And with that he was gone. I watched him walk away. He was defiantly weird...

I finally reached my class and took my seat. I wasn't the only one there. Temari the council president was at the front of the class talking to our teacher Mr. Guy. Lee, our schools' star basketball player was there too on the other side of the room. He was with his friends laughing and doing whatever they did.

It was almost time for class when Tenten ran through the door looking like a mess. She ran up to me ignoring the looks she was getting from everyone.

"Sakura! Oh my God! Are you okay? What happened! I'm sorry I didn't call, or answer you message! I was at soccer and then after that I had to go to my grandparents! Oh my gosh! I feel like the worst friend in the history of the world!" Tenten jumped on me almost tipping me and the chair over.

"It's okay Ten, I'm alright." I said trying not to die under her. She wasn't a big person but she was hugging me tight. Very tight...

"I'm so, so, so sorry! I should've been there with you! What happened?" She pulled away with a scared face. I've never seen her like that...It made me feel bad for worrying her all weekend.

"I'll tell you everything at lunch." I said with a small smile. I thought it would make her feel a little better. Guess not.

After school. Great. I wasn't looking forward to going home for reasons you already know... Tenten offered we go to her house and I took it. I didn't want to go home. It didn't feel right. At lunch I had told Tenten Everything that happened to me these last three days. She told me she would help me through it and apologized about a million other times for not being there Friday night or Saturday afternoon.

"So I was thinking we go to that game shop before going to my house. I want to pick up some things for VL." Tenten said smiling. I was glad she was happy now. Sadly, my happiness was gone.

We walked into the higher class part of town looking for the little shop we had gone to only a few days ago. There it stood with its green walls and blue roof. The sign sparkled with its German name painted in the bright yellow it was.

Tenten opened the door and we walked into the store. The same fresh smell went up through our noses. The store looked the exact same it did inside and out. The shelves still stocked with games for every system known to man. New and old.

Tenten walked past stands and shelves. She walked up and down isles. What was she looking for? "Hey Ten, what are you looking for anyway?" I said picking up a game. It was Sonic Heroes. I looked over at her who was skimming through a big bin with more games in it. I put the game I was holding down and walked over to her.

"I'm looking for virtual life weapon master add on. It gives you codes and you can get really rear weapons. Imagine what we could do with them!" She grinned. I nodded and walked around a corner, and then I came to a stop.

There he was. Standing at the counter handing money to the same employee from the other day. He stood there wearing his uniform and his bright blonde hair from this morning. Yeah that's right, Naruto. He looked a little different. His appearance was the same, messy hair, blue eyes, his shirt even tucked in. But something was different. His facial expression.

This morning he looked so timid, and scared. Now he looked confidant, Cocky even. I stood there. I was shocked a bit but also confused. But I was mostly curious! 'What's he doing here? And what is he buying?' I thought.

Sure I sounded like I was creeping on him, but I was just curious, we all get like that! Really! Tell me the last time you didn't look back or question what the person behind you was buying when at the mall. Exactly!

"Sakura, I think i'm going to ask the dude at the counter if he has them somewhere because I'm getting frustrated with all this looking." Tenten came up behind me. I jumped. "Uh...right. Sounds good." I almost chocked on my words. Why was I acting so weird lately?

Tenten walked past me and towards the counter. Naruto still stood there talking to the guy. I walked behind Tenten with my head in the other direction. He won't remember me. I don't care; honestly, He just sent an odd chill through my spine. That's all...

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you had the Virtual Life Weapon master add on. I looked all around the store and was hoping you might have it in the back or something." Tenten cut into Naruto and the employee's conversation.

"Yes, actually. Hey you're the two girls from the other day aren't you?" The employee smiled and ducked under counter. When he came back up he held a case.

"Yeah, it's us! I'm kind of surprised you remembered us." Tenten scratched her chin. I smiled. Naruto looked over at Tenten and then back at the employee. "Well, I'm off. See you later." Naruto took his bag and left. My eyes followed his movements. Then he stopped and looked back at me. Our eyes met for only a second. I pulled away first. His eyes had something in them...I'm not sure what but it scared me a lot!

After Tenten paid the guy for her add on thing, we left and headed to her house.

"Hey Ten, I was wondering. Do you know if KPA has any new students?" I looked over at Tenten who was moving her head from side to side humming 9 shades of red by Hedley.

"Hm...Yeah, two." She started humming again.

"Do you know what grades they're in?" I asked. She stopped humming and answered.

"Well, one is in our grade and the other, a year younger I believe."

"Do you know their names? And wait our grade?"

Tenten tapped her temple. That was her way of thinking. "Um, I think it was Neji Hyuga, and a Naruto Uzumaki...This Neji guy is supposed to be in our grade. He was supposed to be here today but, something came up and he's coming tomorrow. The Naruto guy, a year younger than us. Well, technically, me."

I nodded. 'So Naruto is my age, and a grade younger.' I looked up at the sky. It was turning a nice orange pink color. The sun was setting which made it look beautiful.

Images started forming in the sky. I blinked to make sure I wasn't going crazy, which by now I think I was. The first image was of my father, then my mother, Arlys, Naruto and dead center, Sasuke.

Great, I wasn't only going crazy, but my mind wouldn't stop wondering about Sasuke. Why!

* * *

**Yeah, a suckie chapter..I know Kill me now! I'm sorry! But it did have a few moments! Right! Naruto has made his Entrance! haha who doesn't love Naruto? **

**So yeah let me know whatcha think! It'll help me A LOT! Like tell me if I'm making the story go too fast! Cuz I think I might be...Also if the chapters should be longer, if I should add more characters, less characters, unravelle secrects, Fluffy moments, more SasuSaku-ness...LET ME KNOW! haha! :)**

**love ya All,**

**mosherocks4**


	10. Funny Missions aren't always funny

**Well...This was out faster than expected...But I typed most of it all day today because I was bored...Oh my Gosh! haha This story has turned so Much from my orginal idea! haha! It's kinda funny, But I like how I'm changing it... Hey Guess what! Double Digits! Whee! This chapter is 10! I've never written this many chapters for a story before! haha I usually loose interest..XD**

**Thanks So much again To Broadway-Naruto-Girl for the names! *Gives you Big cookie with frosting* Yay! :)**

**Also Thanks so Much for the Review's/Favourite's/Alerts (ect.) You guys Have No idea how Happy I get when I check my E-mails and I have things from FanFiction! I get a huge smile and when I read my Reviews I het even happier! :D Like I've gotten a few saying 'I hate SasuSaku but Love your story' and others like 'Amazing story' (ect.) They all make me so Happy! I love you guys So Much! =D And thanks to the people who tell me I should make my chapter's longer! haha! I have a big problem with making them short but hopefully this one's a bit better!**

**Well, I could go on forever talking about anything pretty much but I'm gonna let you read now! **

* * *

**Life is a game for love- Chapter ten: Funny Missions aren't always funny**

* * *

When we got to Tenten's I Begged her to work on homework first. I wasn't ready to face Arlys, or Uziel. Arlys probably hated me for not saying anything, But how was I suppose to know who was stalking me!

"There!" Tenten yelled throwing all her books onto the floor. "I finished my homework! Now can we play! I know you don't want to face Arlys, But I have your back if anything goes wrong!" Tenten winked. I couldn't help but smile. Tenten always had my back, and I knew that, she knew that! But me, being the stubborn person I am try to do everything on my own.

"Yeah. We can go, and Ten. Thanks!" She smiled and tossed me my helmet. Yes, I brought it to school. But I thought about it, and Tenten was most likely going to ask me to come over and play. Always come prepared!

I put the helmet over my pink hair. A flash of light and I stood there in Uniha City. Azure beside me. "Alright! So where to first!" She grinned. I shrugged my shoulders.

Azure and I after ten or so minutes trying to decide where to go started walking around the city. It was a really nice city! Flowers and trees were planted in front of almost every building! All kinds too. Each building had a flower box filled with all kinds of different flowers. I wish home was like this place.

"Hey Salacia. Are you up for a mission?" Azure asked stopping in front of the mission center. I looked around. There wasn't a big line. "Yeah! That'd be great!" Azure didn't move though.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe how dumb I am! We have to go to the code center first!" She grabbed my hand and bolted down the street.

The code center was packed with people. However none of them were entering codes. They were watching other enter codes. You see the weapon add on Azure and I got after school is new. Brand new! It only came out today. So you know, People have to buy it right.

"Hi!" Azure smiled at the lady at the desk. The lady smiled back. They started talking. I ignored the conversation. I decided to look around instead. My eyes scanned the area. You wouldn't believe how many people played VL until you entered the game. Millions of people were crowded around the code center. All of different species and elements. You could hear all kinds of laughter and langue's around you. It was so amazing! It was fun until he came into the room.

Everyone went silent. All you heard was Azure asking why the room went so quiet. She turned around facing the man who had just entered.

He was tall. He wore a long jacket, black. It had a collar too that covered the man's mouth. On his jacket it had ropes and belts kind of like Arlys's. His jacket was long sleeved and he wore black gloves over his hands. He wore a pair of very dark gray pants and dark brown boots that went to just under his knees. His head was covered with a hat. A witch's hat? That's what it looked like. Also black. His whole face was covered in shadows. All but his eyes. Red. And Piercing.

He didn't speak. He walked up to the counter and looked down at Azure. He was only an inch taller than her. She glared up at him.

"Just who do you think you are? I'm pretty sure I was here before you so wait in line!" Her glare didn't leave. The man didn't move either.

"Excuse me...I'm talking to you!" Azure shook her head. "Well if you're not going to answer me, I'll just ignore you too. I just want to put in my codes so I can go on a mission with my friend. Okay?" Still no answer.

"Whatever." Azure turned around facing the lady at the desk whose face was as still as could be. She was scared. Why?

"Okay. So I have this last code to enter." Azure ignored everything and placed her code on the table. The lady slowly came back taking the code and entering it on her computer. "Here you are." The lady said handing Azure a small box. "This will give you access to your new weapons." The lady talked slow, she was looking at the man from the corner of her eye. It was like she was waiting for him to do something to Azure.

"Thanks!" Azure smiled and turned around walking over to me. The man followed her movements with his eyes.

"Hey sorry it took so long!" Azure smiled at me. I nodded. "Let's get out of here." Azure walked towards the door. I followed, slowly. I watched the man's gaze and he watched me. For a split moment our eyes met. I had a spine chilling feeling when that happened. Then I ran after Azure.

Once outside I met up with Azure who was walking towards the mission center. I stopped. She turned around and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I looked up. My hands hurt. I don't know why, but they did a lot. She pointed to them.

"Salacia, What happened!" She ran towards me grabbing my hands and uncurling them. My hands were bleeding because I dug my nails into them.

"Oh...Wow. I didn't notice that." I gave a fake laugh. She gave a questioning look. "Well, let's go get a mission!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the mission center.

The mission center was almost empty. There were about eleven people in total. Not counting the programmed characters that work here. If you'd call it that.

Azure and I waited in a line. Two people were in front of us. Both guys. They were frog like creatures. The first one was short and his...skin was a red color. The other was slightly taller and his skin was yellow. They both had huge eyes, like a frog does, and their hands were webbed. It was pretty cool, and creepy.

After they left, Azure and I walked up to the board. Only a few missions were posted. And they all sounded lame. The first one was save a phillie-horse, which isn't a horse. It's a cat like creature that has no tail and wings. The next one was collect up all the flowers in some lady's yard. Not normal flowers either, ones that talk. They are annoying! The last mission was...Wait where did it go?

"This one sounds good!" I turned my head to the left. There stood a girl with long blonde hair tied into a pony tail. She wore a light blue dress which ended just under her knees. Over top she had a dress like coat. It had skinny straps and tied in two places. It was also blue however darker. On her head she had wolf ears. White. Also she had a wolf tail which matched her ears. Her eyes, which were blue, looked like an ocean. She smiled holding the mission paper she had just taken off the board.

"Okay so we'll do this one!" She smiled gladly at a boy who was standing a few inches away from her.

I looked at Azure, who had small fire's starting in her eyes.

"Excuse Me But we were here first and we were going to take that mission." Azure said with hints of anger in her voice. Great she's going to start something.

The girl looked over at her and smiled. It wasn't sweet, more like menacing. "I'm sorry, How about I make it up to you and let you take something that you won't get hurt on. I wouldn't want you to damage anymore brain cells." She smirked. Azure looked at her stupidly. I stepped in front of her.

"Forget it, we'll pick something else." Azure ignored me and shot a glare at the wolf girl. She glared back.

"Alright. When glares are shot I have to step in so it doesn't get ugly." The boy stepped in front of the wolf girl facing me. He wore a white dress shirt with a black blazer over top, unbuttoned. He had a red tie around his neck; however it was tied very loose. He wore black dress pants. His hair which was a very dark brown was spiked and messy thrown into a pony tail. His eyes also brown looked tired.

"Enki Stay out of this!" The wolf girl yelled. Enki ignored her. "Sorry, yeah you were here first, so take the request. We don't want to cause any trouble. Rashmi." He turned to the wolf girl whose name was Rashmi. She pouted and handed him the paper. He took it and held it out to me.

I hesitated. "Thanks...but..." I looked over at Rashmi, she looked upset maybe...Then I looked at Azure who was pouting. "How about we go on this mission together?" I smiled. Enki smiled too.

"That'd be great."

"Salacia and Azure...Nice to meet you both. I'm Enki and this is Rashmi." Enki, Rashmi, Azure and I walked down a dirt path headed towards coco city for our mission.

Okay so in case you're wondering, Azure and I just met Enki and Rashmi at the mission center. Rashmi and Azure wanted the same mission as Azure so I decided to be the smart one and ask if we all wanted to go together. Enki liked the idea and here we are now.

"It's nice to meet you too." I smiled. Azure and Rashmi yawned.

"This is boring. Why do we have to walk anyways? I think there should be some kind of transportation that takes you from city to city." Rashmi whined. Enki sighed. "Ignore her, she complains a lot."

"Then why are you two together?" Azure asked. Enki laughed.

"Because we make the perfect couple! In many ways. So back off!" Rashmi answered for Enki. Azure looked at Enki in a 'are you serious' look. He shrugged. "We grew up together, outside of the game of course. Also we've been dating for two years now so..." Rashmi shook her head proudly as Enki spoke.

"How...cute." Azure winked at me. I had to hold in a laugh.

We arrived in coco city and went straight to where our client was waiting for us.

"Hello, hello. Welcome!" A man with bushy purple hair came up to us. "Are you here to help me with my problem?" He asked looking at all of us with his big yellow eyes.

"Um...would you be Mr. Mister?" I asked stepping forward slightly. He grinned. "Why yes! Yes I am!" Azure stepped forward standing next to me. "Then yes we're here to help you with...your problem."

"Great!" Mr. Mister rolled his eyes did a strange dance and started walking away. Enki told us we should follow him. So we did.

"That was one HELL of a mission!" Azure yelled as we all walked out of coco city.

"Agreed!" Rashmi groaned. I sighed too.

Our mission was to help this man named Mr. Mister Do whatever he needed for five hours straight! It sounded easy at the time, until we reached coco city and Mr. Mister showed us what he wanted help with. Let's just say I don't think any of us are going to want to do any kind of house work for a long while. We cooked, cleaned, milked cows, goats even sheep! Don't ask how! But it wasn't fun!

The four of us walked back to Uniha city to get something to eat as a reward. On the way however, Rashmi decided to show us a 'short cut' which wasn't short! And now...We're lost!

"How in the world did you get us lost!" Azure yelled throwing her hands all over the place. Rashmi glared at her.

"Fine Next time you come up with a short cut! I was only trying to help!"

Enki stopped walking and so did the rest of us. "What is it Enki?" I asked quietly.

"Listen..."

I heard the wind blow, and laughter? I looked up at Enki who had his eyes closed. What was he doing?

"He's listening through the ground. His element's earth so he uses his power to listen to things through the ground. Pretty neat right." Rashmi winked. I nodded. That was pretty cool...

"What's happening?" Azure asked leaning on me.

"I'm not really sure...Wait...Something about destruction on Uniha city..." Azure Jumped. "WHAT!" Enki grabbed her and flew into the bush. Rashmi and I followed.

"Keep Quiet! They might hear you!"

Azure nodded. "Sorry..."

I sighed and moved some leaves out of the way. I looked around the forest we were in. It was getting dark so it was hard to see what was going on. Then Rashmi moved next to me. She moved leaves and was looking out too.

"It's too dark to see anything very well..." I said. She snickered. "Leave it to me." I looked over at her and her eyes light up. It was like she had little fireflies in her eyes.

"I'm a light element player." I looked at her amazed. Azure rolled her eyes. Enki leaned closer to Rashmi and I. "What do you see?" He asked. Rashmi looked out of the bush.

"Tree's, bushes...and...A light!" Enki nodded. His breath was warm against my neck. He was a little close, but it was okay...I guess. Oh my gosh I felt my face heat slightly. 'Stop Sakura!' I mentally slapped myself.

"The light is moving closer, I think it's the people who were talking earlier..." Rashmi trailed off. Azure decided to join our little clomp in the bush and leaned on me. She rested her hands on my head.

"So...Do we wait here for them to leave or spring into action?" She tried to lighten the mood. Nobody laughed. She sighed and rested her head on her hands which were still on my head.

Whoever was outside of the bush was getting closer because I could hear voices. One was husky, and the other was a little pitched.

"When do we attack?" The husky voice asked. The pitched one laughed.

"Not yet, but very soon. First we have to get rid of him, and then Uniha city will be free for the taking!"

The husky voice laughed. "Well master, I'll put things in their place and then our little Elf boy won't have a chance!" More laughter came from both. It got fainter, and fainter which meant they were walking away.

"Did you hear that!" Azure whisper-yelled. I nodded. Enki had a disgusted face. "Whoever they are they are planning on taking over Uniha City..."

"Wait, they can't do that...Can they?" Rashmi had a worried face. I looked at Enki with hope in my eyes. He looked away. "I'm not sure..."

Azure made a strange noise. "Um Hello! Earth to people! We have to do something! We can't just stand here! We have to tell someone, or do something ourselves!" She made a point. We all nodded and ran back to Uniha City. It took us a while to get back because of Rashmi's 'Short cut' but we made it back. Finally.

Uniha City is beautiful at night...It's lit with different colour lights and it just looks amazing! Like a festival back home...But I don't have time to admire how it looks because we were on a mission...of a different sort that is...

Enki, Rashmi, Azure and I ran past several people, shops, and whatever else. We don't know where we were going to go...but we had to find someone to tell them about what we heard...

"Excuse me?" I stopped running and looked down at a little man who was smiling at me. "I was wondering if you and your team would be interested in entering Uniha City's first tournament." The man pointed to me and the others. I looked back at them. They had also stopped with questioning looks on their faces.

"Um...We'd love to but we're..." I never got to finish because the little man interpreted me. "Perfect! All of you come this way!" He took my wrist and pulled me away. I looked back at Azure who told the others they should follow...

The man dragged me into a small building that only looked small on the outside. On the inside it was Huge! A stadium was in the center of the 'house'. All around it there were seats, like at a hockey arena or something. The place was packed with people. The man walked me over to a desk where a lady with dark pink curly hair stood. She smiled.

"Welcome to Uniha City's first ever tournament! Would you be joining today?" The lady smiled again. The little man answered her.

"Yes I have here a team of four." Right then, Azure, Enki and Rashmi walked in. "Ah here they all are." The man let me go and pointed to all of us.

"The lady turned to a computer on her desk and started typing. "Team Name? And Elements please..."

The man looked over at use. "Name and elements..." Enki spoke first. "Team..." Azure broke in. "Team Dragon Spark!" The lady typed some more. "Elements?"

Azure spoke again. "Fire, Water, Earth and Light." She pointed at each of use when she said our element. More typing...

"Perfect! You're now entered! You may go into the participant's room and get ready. When you will be up is posted on tonight's schedule which is also in the room." The lady smiled. Azure smiled at her and pushed us towards the participant's room.

"What are you doing? We have to tell someone about the attack thing!" Rashmi Yelled at Azure who rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we do but why not have some fun first? This is the reason I bought this game so I want to at least join one tournament before Uniha City gets...'attacked'." She used air quotes when she said attacked because she doesn't believe someone would really attack Uniha city. She said while we were running back that it could just be some kind of sick game. 'A lot of people do things like that all the time...' Were her exact words...

I wasn't sure what to think...One thing I wanted to know though...When they said Elf... Did they mean Uziel?

* * *

**Yep another Cliffy! I end most of mine like that don't I? haha..Also My titles for each chapter Suck..I know they donT' match very feel, but a little right? Whatever...**

**Okay Not now but soon I'm thinking of Making a chapter in someone else's Point of View...Oh my gosh1 I got it..haha but i'm not telling yet! XP sorry.. :)**

**Okay I know why My link's aren't working! So if you want to see Rashmi (Ino) and Enki's (Shikamaru)Outfits Send me a message! I'll send you the link through there also if you want any of the past links! :)**

**Thanks a ton!**

**- mosherocks4**


	11. starting on the truth?

**Oh My GOSH! Sorry this is later than it should be...this chapter was...hard to write...I didn't know what should be put in here...And I don't know if it's just me but do I repeat myself? like throughout the whole story...do the same things tend to happen? Ley me know...**

**Um..This chapter like I said was hard to write because I keep adding twist's! DX haha...But they'll all be revealed! In the next few chapters I'm hoping! I'm not sure how long this whole story will be but I'm determined to finish it! :) So for now enjoy! Also Sorry this chapters shorter! DX**

* * *

**Life is a game for love-Chapter eleven: starting on the truth...?**

* * *

The participants' room was packed with people! They were all excited about the tournament...I couldn't blame them. Hell I was excited too. But Down in the pit of my stomach I knew I shouldn't be there...

"Are you guys excited!" Azure asked cheerfully while swinging off her chair. I sighed.

"No! I'm not! I don't want to enter some lame tournament!" Rashmi yelled pouting and crossing her arms over her chest. Enki sighed.

"Well, this way we'll gain higher levels...if we beat anyone that is..." Enki pointed out. I looked over at Azure from the corner of my eye. Azure had stars twinkling in her eyes. I sat down on a bench and slouched over.

"Azure! I can't believe you are so dumb! You know we have better things to be doing! Things that may help this city! Also you over looked something very important in entering tournaments!" Rashmi mumbled. Azure gave her a 'Really? What smarty pants!' look...Enki clued in as to what she meant.

"Damnit! I didn't even think about that!" Enki slapped his forehead. Azure and I gave each other questioning looks. Enki sighed and looked at us.

"We don't know how each other fights...To make a proper team you need to know each other's weapons, powers, elements, style of fighting. It's very important because it gives you advantages and sometimes it helps set you up for collaboration attacks."

"Um...Enki, to tell you the truth. I don't even know my weapons...I never had to use them so..." I trailed off. For a minute I thought I could see smoke coming from Rashmi's ears! She was pissed!

"You're joking right!" Rashmi yelled getting all up in my space. Azure stepped in front of her. "Leave her alone! We never ran into anything dangerous before so she has a pretty good excuse!" Azure looked at Enki hoping he'd understand.

"Well, it's never too late to see now." He said. With a flash of light a weapon appeared in his hand. It was a bow and arrow.

"My weapon is the earth binding bow and arrow. It shoots arrows like any bow would but when it hits someone or something the arrow gets extremely heavy and weighs whatever down." Enki explained. "Because of my weapon, I'm a long range fighter."

Rashmi smiled and held out her hand. Another flash and something appeared in her hand.

"My weapon is the golden cloud whip. It allows me to attack enemies from up to 20 feet away. It's a normal whip, but when combined with fire, water, or wind it becomes a whip of wonders! This allows me to use the other element for a certain period of time." She winked.

Azure rolled her eyes and made her weapon appear.

"Well princess my weapon is the Flame blades!" Azure held up two elbow blades. She smirked. "They're like any elbow blade, but when touched by a non fire element player they burn! Also they allow me to control fire easier! I guess they make me a close range fighter..."

I smiled. Everyone's weapons sounded and looked amazing!

"Okay Salacia your turn..." Enki turned to me. I blinked a few times. I didn't know how to summon my weapon! "I don't think she knows how..." Rashmi said. Her tone was hard to decipher, so I don't if she meant to be helpful or mean.

"Um..."I blushed. Enki smiled. "Hold out your hand and focus everything on summoning your weapon." I did as I was told. Sure enough something appeared.

"I did it!" I smiled. Azure clapped.

"So...what is it?" Enki asked looking at me. I looked down at my hand. I held a small dagger. Rashmi snickered.

"Um...It's a dagger..." I said flustered. How embarrassing! 'They get really cool weapons and I get a dagger! How cheap is that!' I yelled to myself.

"Well, it's pretty." Azure poked it like it was a water balloon. It went silent. Well at least us four were silent. Everyone else was chatting away with their team mates and enemies.

"Salacia?" I looked up from my cheap dagger and saw Uziel walking towards me, Azure, Rashmi and Enki. 'Is he entering the tournament?'

"H-hey..." I spoke quietly. He looked at me confused and then at everyone else. They didn't say anything. Neither did Uziel. I decided to introduce them to each other.

"Um...Uziel, this is Azure." I pointed to Azure who looked at Uziel questioningly. "Rashmi..." I pointed at Rashmi who had a slight blush on her face. "And Enki..." I pointed at Enki who looked tired, as he did when I first met him.

Uziel smiled. "Hi, I'm Uziel." They all smiled back at Uziel. I felt awkward. What was I suppose to say!

"So you are entering the tournament?" I asked Uziel. 'What a dumb question! Of course he is or else he wouldn't be here!' I mentally slapped myself, which i've been doing a lot lately...

"Yeah, you guys?" Uziel played along with my dumb question. 'Was he teasing me?'

"Uh...yeah..." I looked down at the ground. Azure nudged me. I shot up laughing.

"What's so funny?" Uziel asked laughing slightly. I looked at Azure who was giving me that 'Talk to him you idiot!' look. So I switched my eyes to look up at Uziel.

"Hey, would you like to take a quick walk with me?" I played with the end of my sleeve. Uziel smiled.

"I'd love to...but could we after round one? Because the tournament is starting in like two minutes..." I nodded and Uziel ruffled my hair.

After Uziel left Azure danced around me. Enki yawned.

'Will all participants report to the stadium' a loud voice rang throughout the room. Azure jumped. "Yes!"

Rashmi glared and Enki sighed.

'Let's just get this over with...' I thought

I swear I could've fainted when I walked on to the stage. Millions of people were not only entering, but the stadium was packed with people! Lights were flashing, people cheering, crying, laughing... It was amazing!

"Oh my gosh!" I said to myself however Azure answered to my statement. "I know..."

The announcer went on for a while talking about the stadium, contestants, and other things I wasn't sure of. I was way too focused on everything around me to be paying attention to what some programmed computer had to say. Really...Who cares! Well, to tell you the truth a lot people there did...

"Alright! So we'll start round one...NOW!" The announcer yelled through the microphone. As he did, everyone ran back to the participants' room.

Round one went by pretty fast, I was kind of surprised how fast it went...well it may be because we lost...But whatever!

This is how it all went down.

During our fight, Rashmi, Azure and Enki did some amazing fighting and beat two players from the other team...However I didn't do much. The players laughed at my dagger...which does NO GOOD! Then the other two players from the opposite team ganged up on Rashmi and then on Azure... Enki tried but sadly got beat too. Me? I was out the moment I pulled my weapon out...

We lasted longer than any other team that lost round one...but that still doesn't help the fact that we lost...

While we sat in the stands with other losers and non battler's I watched Uziel fight. He was alone though...Which I found kind of weird. But whatever...He won his battle. A really funny thing too...was he didn't look the same. His outfit was different. He also wore a mask...Why...? I knew one thing; I had a few questions for him once he came back into the participants' room.

"Uziel!" I smiled as Uziel walked into the room with a towel around his neck.

"Hey Salacia..." He smiled and walked over to me. "Do you still want that walk?" He asked. I nodded.

We walked in silence around Uniha City. Like I said before, everything looked amazing! The lights...Uziel... WAHT! I am NOT crushing on him! 'Damnit Sakura! YES you ARE!' Okay...I like him! Sue me!

"So was there something you wanted to talk about?" Uziel cut in. I jumped slightly. It was kind of like a twitch... but different...maybe...

"Um...yeah...I was just wondering..."I played with my dress. "Have you been...spying...on me?" I looked at him expecting him to freak at me for excusing him of something so low...But he didn't. Instead, he shrugged as if I was asking him what kind of ice cream he wanted when he really didn't care as long as he got some. I bet he thought I was crazy...Why would someone do something like that anyways? But I just got this feeling...that...maybe he...

"Sometimes...to keep the ones you love safe, you have to do things that aren't comfortable for either person..." Was his answer. What was that suppose to mean? Was he saying that he was doing it to protect me? I don't get it...

"...Was it you that day...on my first mission? The one telling me to keep quiet?" I guess I might as well shoot off all my questions now.

"Yes..." His face was blank. I couldn't read it...

"How did you find me? Not just here, but in our world?"

"Salacia...I told you...To keep someone you love safe, you do things you'd never do... In any world..."

"So you are following me?"

"Yes..."

"Why?"

"How many times do I-

"Protect me? From what? You hardly know me! What do I need protection from?"

"Salacia...You can't trust people..." Uziel stopped and faced me. He looked dead serious. "People out there, they're after you...I'm not sure why...But I know I have to protect you...Don't trust anyone in this game or in the real world..."

Our eyes were locked while Uziel spoke. Then I stepped back.

"...What?"

"Salacia..."

"No! Just stop! Stop this! All of it! You think you know me! But news flash! You don't! And if there's anyone I can't trust, it's you! You have so many secrets! You won't even tell me even though they involve me! If there's something wrong with me...Tell me!" Tears were running down my cheeks, and stinging my eyes. I slapped Uziel and ran. To where? Who knows...I know I don't...

It turns out that all that running lead me right back to the tournament arena. I ran all around and finally found who I was looking for. Azure. She was the only one who would understand.

"Salacia?" Azure sounded confused. I couldn't blame her. Having your friend come running at you with tears streaming down her face and then being glomped into a hug by her...I'd be pretty confused too.

"Let's go home..." She spoke softly, knowing something must have happened.

I didn't think I'd still have tears running down my face when I took off my helmet, but I did. And they seemed to have gotten heavier.

"Sakura...do you want to talk about it?" Tenten asked taking both helmets and placing them on her bed. She and I sat on the floor.

"Uziel..." Tenten put her arms around me and hugged me.

"Don't worry Sakura...he can't hurt you now."

"...yes...yes he can..." Tenten pulled away and looked at me still confused about everything.

"What are you-?

"He still can because I know him! He's Sasuke! The guy from the night I went to look for my parents...He was watching me that night...And maybe even before that! That's how I know him! I just...I just wanted to know...Everything...Because He's holding secrets that are about me!"

I cried more. Tenten pulled me back into a hug and we sat there. I cried, she listened. Just like back when we were kids, except the other way around.

That night I stayed at Tenten's house. I didn't want to see my parents. I could hardly talk to my dad on the phone. I still hadn't told him about my mother. I couldn't. It hurt too much for me. And I didn't know how he'd take it... But Tenten's parents were kind enough to let me stay, even though it was a school night.

Tenten was happy and I was...well...I'm not really sure.

Tenten and I walked to school. She talked and I listened. I was still thinking about last night. What was he really hiding from me? What did he mean when He said he had to protect me? I wanted to know. But i'm not ready to face him. I need to find things out by myself.

Classes went by like they usually did; however, today we had a new student. I had forgotten that Tenten mentioned that yesterday. His name's Neji Hyuga and he's from high class. That's all I know, because that's all he said...

Thinking about him got me thinking about that blonde boy...He was odd...Something about him...was off.

They're so many secrets that I need to figure out to answer my questions...I want the truth...No matter how harsh or gruesome it is!

* * *

**Yep..it's short! DX..And It looks like Sakura isn't liking Sasuke so much cuz he's full of secrets! XD haha! well...Maybe she'll find out the truth...but maybe she won't...**

**Tell me whatcha's think! :D Also next chapter I'm hoping will be out quicker, but it depends on what I feel is neccessary to be in it...**

**love,**

** mosherocks4 ;)**


	12. A Prophecy

**Before anyone Eats my Head Let me just say this...I'm SORRY! I know it's late and not very long of a chapter but Everytime I went to write I got distracted! DX I'm sorry! But next chapter Will Hopefully be up before the weekend because I'm going away for the weekend with a friend and won't have my computer!**

**More twists...But they are good Twists Cuz they are leading to the Big secret Soon! I'm not sure how many chapters this story will be but I think around 20..I think I could fit the rest in by then...Maybe..Tell me what you think 'kay? I'm not gonna keep you from reading so I'm gonna stop blabbing..Enjoy!**

* * *

**Life is a game for love-Chapter twelve: A Prophecy**

* * *

"I can't believe this! Any of this! My life has gotten so confusing since I started playing that dumb game! Damnit! I hate Virtual Life! I hate it so much!" I threw my pillow over my face and screamed as loud as my lunges would let me into it. Tenten sighed and threw her books to the side.

It was afterschool and Tenten and I were at my house doing homework. Well, I finished mine in class, so Tenten was the one doing homework. I was venting.

"Calm down Sak." She said lying next to me on my bed. She took the pillow off my face and threw it on the floor.

"Hey!" I said sitting up. She looked at me and stuck her tongue out. We both laughed.

"I'm hungry..." Tenten shot up as if she had just had a sudden realisation. I chuckled.

"We have leftover pizza." Tenten jumped off my bed and ran downstairs. I got up and followed her.

"Food!" She sang, taking out the pizza box. We both ate a piece and some garlic fingers. It was really good. Cold pizza is the best kind there is.

Tenten left when my dad came home. I told her I'd see on Thursday because tomorrow I had a dance show. This meant no school for me!

"Hey..." My dad said shutting the door behind Tenten. I froze. I was headed to my room so I'd be well rested for my show, plus I didn't want to see my dad. That thought of my mother still rang through my mind.

"Yes?" I said slowly turning around to face my dad. He looked...worried? I've never seen him like that...Ever!

"Sakura...what's wrong?" My eyes went wide. Why? Because my neither of my parents have ever asked me if I was okay, or how my day was! Never! My grandfather had when he lived with us, but he died three years ago.

"N-Nothing...why?" My voice was slightly shaky. I don't think he noticed because he nodded and walked into the kitchen. I sighed and ran up the stairs to my room. Avoiding any further questions he may have.

I've been taking Dance for nine years. So i've done plenty shows before, and I've never gotten nervous! Until today!

I was behind the stage warming up for my routine when I felt those butterflies. You know the ones you get when you're giving a speech in front of your whole school! Or when you're about to upchuck everything you had just eaten. It shocked me because I was never one to get nervous.

"Sakura-San? A-Are you o-okay?" I heard a shaky voice behind me. I turned around and in front of me stood a small girl with long indigo hair tied into pigtails. Her orchid eyes sparkling with joy and nervousness.

"I'm fine Hinata, Thanks." I smiled at Hinata who returned the smile.

Hinata and I have been taking dance together since the third grade, which was when I started. She started a few years before that.

"That's good. We're o-on in three m-minutes." Hinata stuttered. She had a habit of doing that.

"Alright! Thanks." When Hinata left to tell the other girls in our group I sighed. My butterflies were bugging me and talking to Hinata didn't help. I think it made them worse!

I stretched a few more times then went in search of water. My luck I didn't find any. But I ran out of time anyway because my three minutes had run dry. Literally. My mouth was as dry as could be. I needed water. So after my group performs I was setting my sights on finding water!

Our performance started amazing! Everyone knew when it was their turn to jump, twirl, and jazz. It was Awesome! Our instructor was so proud of us! Her smile said it all. It was all perfect until I spotted something, no not something, someone!

Sasuke...

'What was he doing here!' I tried my best to ignore that he was standing in the back of the theatre. But it didn't work. My mind wouldn't let me forget him! Ever! I gave one more glace towards where he was standing, and he wasn't there. Was my mind playing tricks!

At that moment I tripped and knocked Hinata down with me. We fell and the other girls continued. Our instructor had told us if anything was to go wrong, that everyone else had to keep doing whatever they were meant to do.

Hinata and I rolled around on the stage making it look like it was part of the routine, which worked pretty well, because a few other girls dropped and copied us. Soon enough our performance was over! And I was as happy as could be!

"That was Great girls! Sakura, Hinata I loved how you added that roll! It made the whole routine even Better!" Our instructor said as we walked back stage. She decided that for our next show we had to have rolling again. I laughed.

"Hey..."

That's when my smile was gone. I knew that voice. I turned around and sure enough it was him. Sasuke. He was dressed in a navy sweater and brown shorts. He wore the same beanie hat from the first night we met.

"...Hi..." I said sourly. Sasuke didn't seem to notice.

"I think we need to talk..."

Sasuke and I left the theatre and we started walking along the sidewalk.

"Sakura, I just wanted to tell you that-

"You were sorry? I'm not accepting your apology..."

"I wasn't going to apologize."

"Well you should."

"Sakura listen, I know I'm hiding things from you and you know it too, but..."Sasuke trailed off. I scuffed sourly. Yes I was being bitchy but I don't care!

"I came here to tell you that I'll answer a few of your questions..." I stopped and looked at Sasuke bitterly. "Who says I have any intentions of talking to you? Who says I even have questions for you?"

"Well, you just asked two, so that's a start." Sasuke chuckled. I glared.

"Fine!" I eased my glaring slightly. "Have you been following me?"

"Yes."

"The night you found me in the lower class, was that the first time you saw or met me?"

"No."

"When was the first time?"

"About a month ago."

"A Month!" My glare was gone and was replaced with shock. 'Virtual Life has only been out for two weeks...' I looked at Sasuke who had the calmest face I've ever seen.

"Um...Okay. You said you had to protect me. Protect me from what?"

"There's a prophecy in Virtual Life. It's about a group of players who try to take over the game by capturing this legacy girl." Sasuke looked up at the sky.

"So...what does this have to do with me? I didn't even know Virtual life had a prophecy..." I gazed around avoiding Sasuke's eyes.

"I found it one day while testing the game."

"Wait! You tested Virtual Life!" I stared at him. He nodded.

"Yeah, a friend of my father's made it and asked my brother and me to test it for him." Sasuke's eyes saddened.

"I thought you said your father-

"Died? Yeah he did, but his friend has been taking care of my brother and me..."

My eyes saddened also. However Sasuke's changed. I can't really describe what they were.

"Anyway, while I was testing the game I came across a book and in it was the prophecy of the game. Most people don't know it, but Virtual Life isn't just for joining tournaments and gaining levels. There is a real story behind it all."

"What does the book say?" I looked up at Sasuke with hoping eyes. I know earlier I was acting like a total Bitch to him, but I think i'm starting to understand everything, or at least the beginning of it.

"Like I said before it's about this group of people who try to take over Uniha city and the rest of the game by capturing this girl who has a rare power that controls all elements."

I shot back. 'Take over Uniha city!' "Sasuke! Last time I played Virtual life I overheard people talking about taking over Uniha city!" Sasuke didn't look surprised.

"I know."

"So what are you suppose to do? Wait...you don't think i'm this prophecy girl...do you?"

"I have to stop them...Somehow. And yes I believe you are. That's why I've been watching you."

"Sasuke, why didn't you tell me before?" Sasuke looked down at me. I was kind of scared for his answer.

"Remember when I told you not to trust anyone in the game or here in the real world? It was because your 'Friend' Arlys is one of the ones who are trying to take over Uniha city. I never told you before because I knew you wouldn't believe it."

I felt dizzy. He couldn't be telling the truth. I know Arlys. He told me almost everything about him. I wanted to believe him, but I wasn't sure now. This whole 'Prophecy' thing was starting to go a little far.

"Sasuke are you sure about that? I mean I know Arlys. He wouldn't do something like that..."

"Sakura, listen, I know he's your friend and all, but did you ever think he got close to you was because that way he would gain your trust?"

"Sasuke...-

"Sakura, just promise me you'll be careful. Can you do that?"

I nodded.

"Good, Now I think you should head back to the theatre before your parents leave without you."

I chuckled and Sasuke did too.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" I questioned with a slightly harsh tone. Sasuke laughed.

"I should, but i'm not."

"Goodbye Sasuke."

Later that night I called Tenten and told her everything.

"WHAT! YOU'RE SOME PROPHECY PLAYER! SAKURA DO YOU KNOW HOW-

"TENTEN!" I yelled. She stopped instantly.

"Sorry. I just got excited. Do you know how amazing that is! I mean, you're really important to this game." Tenten was blabbing on about how cool it all was. Except the part where Sasuke didn't trust Arlys. I told her and she flipped.

"Are you sure it's not Sasuke that you can't trust? I mean he is pretty sketchy..."

I sighed. I wasn't too sure about much now. "Hey Ten, I was going to play VL tonight, wanna join me?"

Tenten made a few funny noises before she answered. "I can't...Mr. Ass wipe is giving us a test Monday and my Rent's told me no games until after the test..." She and I laughed.

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow then, Night." Tenten and I hung up.

Instead of playing VL like I said I was going to, I decided to investigate. I turned my laptop on and did a Google search of Virtual Life.

I got all kinds of sites about the different features in the game however none on its prophecy. 'Did Sasuke make it up?'

After an hour of searching I was about to give up when I came across what I was looking for.

_Virtual Life's Prophecy_

I clicked the link and it sent me to another site with tiny print. There was a lot of it too. I zoomed into the page making the letters legible. It Read:

_In a land where Heaven, Hell, and Earth collide a group of young mages, and warriors lived. Each held their own power to control an Element of their choice. Some used their powers for good, others for bad. Even with the good and bad in their world it was perfectly balanced. Until the day a warrior who held more darkness in his heart than any beast in the land had came to take all the power for himself. His goal was not fulfilled due to the princess of this land. She held all power and destroyed the warrior with a flick of her finger. However he cursed her with the last of his power, causing the Princess to fall and eventually died. The princesses final words were 'find the girl with the dagger of life. She will be able to bring me back to life and put a stop to the darkness.' The bad news was none of the princesses subjects understood what she had said. They had thought the Evil was gone and there was nothing left to worry about. They were all wrong. Only days after the princess died the darkness came back even stronger. Every solider tried to fight off the darkness but none succeeded. The Darkness took over the land and all power was in the hands of the warrior also known as the King of all power. He sent all his men out in search of the girl with the dagger of life because he knew that when she came his power and plans were as good as the princess is now. Dead. His search is still ongoing. He will not rest until this girl is found and eliminated from his thoughts. _Forever_. _

I stared at the page. My mind was everywhere. I couldn't think straight. Dagger of life. Was that my dagger? The dinky thing I lost the tournament with? Could that really bring back this princess character? And the land, according to this the land is already taken over, however Sasuke said it wasn't. Unless over the years of searching for my dagger this King guy lost power.

I printed out the page with the prophecy on it and tucked it under my pillow. I then grabbed my VL helmet and threw it over my messy hair.

I have a feeling that Sasuke was right, but I need more. I need to know for sure if what I know and think is real!

* * *

**My golly! That Sasuke is a sneaky one isn't he? Also that Arlys one...I want to know who you guys think is the bad one! Or is it even them who is bad? GASP! moshe you clever person you! (yes I talk to myelf! XD)Hahaha! So My prophecy story isn't the best but I suck at ledgends and crap like that so BLECK! XD**

**Um, if anything isn't clear just ask cuz When I wrote this I confused myself with a few things and had to re-word things so..just let me know 'kay?**

**Also Links! If you want any from the past chapters (Saku's outfit ect.) Let me know and I'll send them to you! Cuz They don't wanna work in here... T.T**

**That's it for now! -mosherocks4**


	13. They aren't as good as they seem

**The reason this is late is because I went away last weekend with my friend! I had half the chapter written before I left but I didn't want to end it where it was so I told myself I'd finish it when I got back! Which was two days ago but I wasn't sure what to add..I had a minor writers block...But Now this chapter is finished! I am SO excited to write my next one! This chapter is..Oh my gosh I canT' say anything cuz I'd spoile so Read!**

* * *

**Life is a game for love-Chapter thirteen: They aren't as good as they seem...**

* * *

Light flashed and I stood in Uniha City. I gave myself a moment to remember what the Prophecy said. 'Dagger of life.'

"Alright Salacia..." I said trying to build my confidence. I took a few breaths and held my head high. I needed to get contact with Arlys.

"Salacia? Is that you?" Was I having luck today? That just so happened to be Arlys, the man I wanted to talk to.

"Arlys? It's been awhile hasn't it?" I smiled, fake of course. He smiled also. I had a feeling it was fake too.

"So where have you been? You haven't been on since...forever ago." Arlys joked. I was glaring inside.

"I've been doing homework." I lied. "Yeah this time of year my teachers give us piles and piles of homework to do...its incredible!" I laughed. He did too. The more I looked at him, the more I realized he wasn't as good looking. Not in the hot guy sense. In the good and evil sense. Something about him made me feel...vulnerable. Like I was a juicy steak in a lion's den.

"I see...Homework can keep people busy. I'd believe you if I didn't know who you really were, Sakura Haruno." My eyes shot back into my head. Not literally of course.

'How...how does he know who I am? Who is he?' I had chills all over my body.

"No need to be afraid Sakura...I'm not going to hurt you..." His voice was dark. It was mixed with... humour? He thought it was funny!

"My name's not S-Sakura...its Salacia..." Was I kidding myself! He knew who I was. But how did he know?

"You don't remember me...Do you? I'm your new class mate." He grinned. I felt fear rising in my body.

"I don't know who you are...leave me alone." I went to leave when Arlys grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. Our faces were mere inches apart.

"You see Sakura; I can't leave you alone, because I know who you are. I know what you have. And I want it!" From there everything went quick. I felt something squeeze my stomach, I gasped for air. It turns out it was Arlys's fist punching me...I tried to get away from him, but he held me too tightly. I tried to scream but nothing would come out.

"Do you know who I am Sakura! It's me Neji Hyuga!" He yelled still punching me. 'Neji Hyuga...I do know this guy.' He threw me and I landed on the ground four feet away from him. I lifted my head to look at him, too Really look at him.

His eyes, his hair, his blank expression. It was him! 'How does he know me though? We only met maybe a day or two ago...'

"No Sakura, I've known you for a long time now..." He smirked. He was reading my mind!

"Get out of my head..." I whispered. He laughed.

"Take out your weapon and fight me..." I didn't move. Arlys glared. He was getting mad.

"I said TAKE OUT YOUR WEAPON AND FIGHT ME!" Then a sword appeared in his hand and the wind whirled around us.

I concentrated hard. I needed to get my weapon out. Finally I felt the handle of my dagger and I gripped it tight. I wasn't going to get very far with it. Hell, I couldn't even beat a player lower than me in the tournament! How was I going to beat Arlys who was higher than me! I didn't know how to use my element either! I was dead!

"What's wrong Sakura...Afraid? Afraid you're going to lose...Because you know there's no way you could beat me..." Arlys laughed.

"I'm not afraid of you..." I whispered. Secretly I was...And he knew it. As much as I wanted to be strong and brave I wasn't...Arlys laughed more.

"Your elf isn't here to save you...Not that it'd really matter if he was here, because he knows he can't win..." Arlys shifted his eyes. They were sly, along with his smile.

"What are you talking about?" I said standing up slowly. I clutched my dagger tight, in case he went to attack...

"He hasn't told you everything...has he..." Arlys grinned. I felt more chills and a loss of air. Arlys had punched me again. What was his deal!

I gasped again. I felt my throat squeeze together. Tight. My eyes swelling, just like the night I met Sasuke... I didn't think I'd still be able to get my asthma attacks in the game, but I guess I could...Which meant I needed something to help my breathing. A paper bag? My puffer? Anything would do!

"Oh yes...I almost forgot you get asthma attacks when you're scared...don't you..." Arlys thought it was funny. I wish I was the one laughing and punching him in the gut right now...

"Y-y-y-...I-I..." I couldn't get a word out. I felt a pain in my side. At first I thought it was just from the punches, until I realized that it was much worse a pain.

Arlys stepped back. A smirk plastered on his face. His sword in hand...It looked different, the blade was...My God! His blade had blood on it...my blood!

I coughed, I felt the blood slur up through my throat and out of my mouth. Yes I just coughed up blood and a lot of it too!

"I could just finish this here...but my orders were to bring her back to him..." Arlys was talking to himself... Not that it mattered because he was crazy as it was.

I felt his hands slide around my waist and I was lifted off the ground. Arlys threw me over his shoulder. I wanted to fight back, but my strength was gone. More blood came out of my mouth and my side where Arlys's sword had stabbed me. It hurt like a bitch!

"Y-you won't w-w-win...S-S-Sasuke will come..." I managed to get out. It was meant to be a threat, but Arlys didn't take me seriously. He laughed and threw me on the ground. I heard laughter, his laughter. It got fainter and fainter. I tried to speak but everything went black and soundless.

A recap of my last week or so would be this...I bought this new game with my friend Tenten. When I started the game I met a guy named Arlys. Throughout the first few days of playing, I came across some creep who was following me or at least showing up everywhere I was. I went on my first mission with Tenten and Arlys. On that mission I came across the creep guy again and found this strange chain. When I got back to my world my parents didn't come home after work...I decided to go in search for them and had no luck. Instead I met a guy named Sasuke who walked me home and gave me his number and Virtual Life code. The next day I found out that my mother has been cheating on my father since god knows when. When school started again for the week I ran into some kid named Naruto. Later that day I ran into him again with Tenten at the game store...That night I had a fight with Sasuke in Virtual Life. The next day I met another kid named Neji Hyuga who was a new student in my class. The day after was my dance competition where I saw Sasuke who I tried to avoid. I failed and was suckered into talking to him. He told me everything, well almost. I learned I was part of some prophecy and that my friend Arlys wasn't who he was claiming to be. I wanted to know for sure so I went into the game to find answers. Instead I found Arlys who attacked me. And that's how I ended up here...

"Why hello Sakura...Did you have a good sleep?" I heard a voice say to me. I groaned in pain and opened my eyes slowly. In front of me stood Arlys. He was dressed the same as always.

"Where am I?" I asked glancing around. I figured I'd be underground. All bad guys take their hostages underground which I really don't understand...

"You're in the castle..." Arlys smirked. I looked at him confused.

"Castle? What castle?" Arlys twitched with anger. "You really are dumb, aren't you...?"

I glared. I wasn't going to sit there and be made fun of! Okay I was but that was only because I was tired to some pole!

"We're in the castle of the princess." Arlys knelt down in front of me. He grabbed my chin. "We have your dagger; there is nothing you can do now."

I looked deep into Arly's eyes. They were lifeless...I couldn't find anything, no love, no hate...just blank.

"It's too bad we have to kill you...But your parents won't miss you, no one will..." Arlys grinned evilly. I gathered the spit in my mouth and spat it at him. What else was I going to do! My arms and legs were useless! I had to do something!

"You Bitch!" Arlys's hand struck my face. I winced. My cheek stung, my side killed, my head was spinning and I was helpless.

"You're lucky I can't kill you yet!"

"Why not...are you too chicken?" I spoke quietly with a hint of humour in my voice.

"Why you-

"Arlys! That's enough!" A voice boomed throughout the room. I looked towards where it was coming from. There stood a man dressed in long black jacket with a collar that covered his mouth. His pants were a dark gray and he wore boots that went to just under his knees...wait a minute...I've seen this guy before...haven't I?

The man stepped forward and stopped next to Arlys. He wore a hat that covered his face with shadows.

"W-who are you?" I looked at him. Fear was rising in my body again. The man lifted his hat to reveal eyes, red and Piercing. Oh my god! It was him! The guy from the code shop! The one who walked in when Tenten was getting her codes for her weapons!

"I see you remember me..." His voice was muffled, but that was because his mouth was covered with his collar...

"What do you want!" I stared at his eyes. They'd be pretty if they weren't full of the desire to kill...

The man chuckled and took off his coat and hat. I stared in awe. It couldn't be!

There he stood his hair messy and blonde. Whiskers on his face. And to top it off an evil smirk.

"Y-y-you're...that kid from school...The one I bumped into...You're Naruto..." I was appalled! He didn't seem surprised by my reaction.

He grinned showing white teeth. "It's me..." My eyes felt heavy.

"What's going on!" I yelled. The two were grinning and smirking which made me very mad.

"You see Sakura, Naruto here, or should I call him King Nyx is the king from the prophecy. The one who has the power to control all..." Arlys's eyes were like a foxes.

"You mean...you're the..." I sucked in air.

"Yes...I'm the one who's been looking for you all this time Sakura. And now that I have the dagger of life, your dagger I have no use for you." Nyx took out my dagger from his pocket.

"...how did you know I had it?" I looked at my dagger which lay in Nyx's gloved hand.

"Simple, you have the traits of the princess. Your hair, your eyes, your smile..." Nyx trailed off. Then I realized it.

"You didn't attack Uniha City to gain its power...you did it because the princess, your love rejected you...You wanted revenge, But it didn't go as planned because the princess knew what you were up too...She stopped you before you could hurt the people of this land. However, she didn't have enough power left to protect herself which is why you were able to kill her." I finally was putting the puzzle together.

Nyx closed his eyes and laughed. "You may be right, but that isn't going to save you now...is it?"

"Do you know why she rejected you? Why she couldn't love you?" I looked into Nyx's eyes. He had sorrow, despair, and a broken heart.

"She couldn't love you because she was in love with one of her knights...He was the father of the child she was pregnant with...That's why..."

Nyx gritted his teeth. His eyes glowed with hatred from his past.

"I knew all along she was pregnant, which is why I attacked when I did...She was weak from the baby...That damned baby which should've been mine!"

I smiled. "She did love you at one point, but it didn't last long enough to turn into anything..." I chuckled.

"You were smart to attack when you did, but you didn't take into consideration that she wasn't alone. The knight she was in love with saved her baby because that was her final words...'Save my child'..."

Nyx shot out his fist and it made contact with my stomach. I spat out blood.

"How...how do you know all this!" He yelled through his teeth. I smiled.

"Because I'm her daughter..."

* * *

**Shocked Face! :0**

**Yes the story is finally getting to it's good part...Kinda..XD Also sorry for my crappy "fight" scene..I suck at them...But I will have a few more in the next few chapters but they will be better...Because Real fighting will happen...But I'm not promesing they'll be award winning fight scene's...**

**In case this confused you:**

**Salacia= Sakura**

**Arlys= Neji**

**Nyx= Naruto**

**I know it's probably confusing because they call eachother by both names but try to stay with me...**

**Right here I'm gonna answer a few questions I've gotten So if you have any more ask me and I'll answer them down here:**

**-Orouchmaru is not going to be in the story..So no he is not the bad guy**

**-I've decided That I will most likely not be putting other couples in here...Besides ShikaIno which is already in here and SasuSaku cuz it's the main couple!**

**-Sakura will learn to use her element, but not yet...**

**-Sakura and Sasuke kissing...I'm thinking about it...**

**And that's it...So if you have any thing you want clearified let me know in a review! :)**

**-mosherocks4**


	14. Heavenly gift

**Well...Last chapter was Shocking...Wasn't it! I'm not gonna blab for long here cuz my computer's running low on battery power. Questions will be answered down below! Thanks So much for your Reviews! I love you guys! :D**

* * *

**Life is a game for love Chapter fourteen: _Heavenly gift_**

* * *

"Y-y-you...you can't be her daughter...its impossible!" Nyx yelled, spit flying from his mouth. Arlys shot back appalled at my words.

"It's possible..." I said smiling and looking at the ground. I get it now. My memories are all coming back. Virtual Life isn't a game...it never was. It was the real world hiding within a game.

"We both know I am...Your love for my mother was strong, but it didn't matter. You knew you and her could never be together because you were too different. She fought for good and you fought for evil."

I could see the dark aurora around Nyx...It was black and purple, like a thick cloud of anger and jealousy. Then it calmed.

Nyx chuckled. "Then you know what your mother did to the world...before I got to her..." Nyx lifted his head. Around his eyes were circled black and his teeth also black.

"She turned our world, the one we're in now into a game... The world you believe is real was created by her to keep you safe...but now, no matter where you are you're not safe..."

Our eyes locked. He was right...My mother had changed this world full of magic into a game...For my safety.

"I know who you are now...And I have the dagger of life...there is no way to bring your mother back to life...And you're not strong enough to defeat me...You lose..." Nyx laughed a sinister laugh. Arlys joined him.

I sat there letting everything I had just said, everything Nyx and Arlys had just said sink in. If I was this princess's daughter, who I am..., I should have some kind of magic power that lets me beat ass holes like Nyx...right? Wrong...Because even if I had magic like that, I wouldn't know how to use it...

'_Salacia...Can you hear me? Salacia?' _

I hear someone call me from inside my head.

'_Salacia...it's me, Uziel...Where are you?'_ Uziel! Was he here in VL? '_Uziel? Are you there...? I'm in some castle...You were right...Arlys is bad...and...'_

I didn't get a chance to finish talking to Uziel because I felt something stab into my right leg. It was Nyx, using my own dagger. I screamed in pain.

"How was that! That's how it felt when your mother stabbed my heart!" Nyx hollered. I could see the thick purple-black cloud around Nyx again. This time it had red in it too.

"It's not a very fair fight if I'm tied up..." I said trying to sound cocky and brave.

'_Salacia, don't do something stupid! I'll be there soon! Just stall okay?'_

I ignored Uziel. I knew I had no chance against Nyx and Arlys, but...I also knew I had to try...For hell's sake I was a princess! My mother was, so I would be too right...I needed to fight for her.

'_Salacia, promise me you won't do anything until I get there!'_ Uziel shouted through my thoughts.

'_I'm sorry Uziel...But I can't promise that...I know what I have to do...But before I go...I just wanted to tell you that...I...really like you...And I'll miss you dearly, even if we only knew each other for a short time...This is goodbye.'_ I thought I could hear Uziel shout my name, but that just could have been my own screaming I heard. Nyx had jabbed the dagger into my arm this time. I felt the tears start up, but I wasn't going to let them spill!

"What's wrong? Can't take a little pain! Huh!" Nyx hollered. Arlys laughed.

"Do you really want to attack a helpless girl, like myself? Shouldn't you give me a chance? Think of how much more a victory you'd feel if you let me at least try to fight...This was, you'd only be known as a coward. Fighting someone who was tied up...Not very kingly, is it?" Nyx kicked my gut and walked behind me, untying the ropes around my body.

"Sir...Why are you giving in to her!" Arlys shouted. Nyx ignored him and glared at me. I felt his anger run through my body...It was spine chilling.

"I know what my mother did...she led you on...and I get that you're mad at her...but, is all this fighting and power worth it?" I looked deep into Nyx's eyes. I was searching for something...a tiny hint of love or happiness. No luck...There wasn't any hints of love, guilt, or happiness...He was a dark pit.

"It will be...Killing you will make it worth it. I've longed for this day! And now that it's here, my dream will be fulfilled!" Nyx jumped at me. He held his sword now. The blade was red with dark smoke surrounding it.

I threw my hands in front of my face.

I thought for a moment that maybe he attacked me so fast that I didn't feel anything, or maybe I had died, until I opened my eyes and saw something covering my body.

I gasped in horror. I shut my eyes together tight and wish, wish that this was all just a dream. Everything! It was all a joke...But it wasn't, and I knew it...The reason I hadn't been hit by Nyx's blade was because Uziel had thrown himself in front of me.

I don't know how he got there so fast but part of me was glad he did. The other part was screaming murder!

"What's this?" Nyx sounded pleased. "Are you trying to play 'The Hero'?" He laughed.

"S-Salacia...a-are you o-Kay?" Uziel said with a mouth full of blood. I didn't respond. I couldn't. Arlys scuffed.

"What's this piece of garbage doing here?"

"For y-your information...G-garbage wouldn't be-t-tray their companions..." Uziel coughed, letting the blood flow out onto the floor in front of him.

My hands shook. My whole body shook. I was terrified!

"D-don't EVER d-do s-something like that ever again...Promise!" Uziel lifted his head. Our eyes met and I nodded. He then stood up straight and turned to face Nyx.

I felt my heart drop and my eyes sink when I saw what had happened when Nyx's blade hit Uziel. It left a huge gash down his right shoulder blade. It was awful! I could feel it hurting. But Uziel didn't seem to care. He took out his weapon. A sword. The blade was silver with black and gold carvings all over it. The handle was gold with strips of red wrapped around it.

He jumped holding the sword with his left hand. Nyx smirked. He held out his sword and the only thing you heard was the clash of metal hitting together. I fell to my knees. My whole body was shaking again.

"Since they're fighting...I guess you and I...get to have some fun now...don't we?" Arlys Stood in front of me. He held his sword out. The tip of the blade nicked my chin and I felt a trickle of blood run down my neck. I gulped.

"What's wrong Princess?"

'_Princess...Princess...'_

That word rang through my head. Sasuke or Uziel had been following me because he knew who I was. He was sent to protect me! Which is why he was trying so hard to keep the pain from Nyx's blade hidden.

"Well...Princess stand up and fight me!" Arlys kicked my stomach which caused me to gasp for air. I think he kicked me harder than he meant to because he looked slightly shocked when I glided across the floor.

I was curled into a ball on the floor. My tears had fallen out of my eyes and into my hair which was now covered in blood, sweat and dirt. I tried to get up but my stomach hurt too much. I didn't have enough strength.

Arlys must have saw how weak I was because he grinned an evil grin and started walking towards me. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. Then I heard a scream and my eyes shot open automatically!

I saw Arlys fling around to see what it was. A cloud of smoke had appeared and you could just make out Arlys and Uziel. Uziel was on the ground and Nyx was picking up a sword from off the ground.

"UZIEL!" I yelled as loud as I could. Uziel moved and the way he did caused Nyx to trip and fall. Arlys turned back to me and started running towards me. I waited for the impact to come but it didn't. Instead I saw a big flash of light and I felt something touch my shoulder.

"Salacia...It's me Enki!" I heard the newly familiar voice of Enki rush through my ears. "We're here to help!" He said grabbing me and sitting me up right.

"Enki...Who..." Enki pointed to where the light was coming from. Surely enough I saw the long blonde hair, blue dress and wolf like ears and tail. Rashmi!

"You and Rashmi came to help...but...how did you-

"Know? Uziel contacted us."

"How does he know you guys?" I asked sounding kind of stupid.

"Well, we met at the tournament, plus we didn't come alone..." Enki faced where Rashmi stood. I squinted my eyes to see more clearly. I could see...flames? In the light...AZURE!

When I jumped in realization Enki nodded. "That's right...Azure, Rashmi and I came to help."

I smiled a small smile. Maybe the only good thing today? I didn't feel like re-living it in my mind so I left the thought alone.

"Listen Salacia...Azure and Rashmi have Arlys tied up and Uziel has Nyx busy so I'm here to take you to somewhere you won't get hurt anymore then you already are..." Enki spoke tiredly.

'_Sakura...Sakura Haruno...'_

I looked up at Enki who was crouched next to me holding me up. His face was turning all around, looking for a way out of this place.

'_Sakura Haruno...The only way to beat Nyx is by defeating him with your own power.'_

I switched my gaze from Enki to Rashmi and Azure. They were taking turns hitting Arlys.

'_You must use your water to stop Nyx...Water is pure, it won't be tainted be Nyx's darkness.'_

This time I closed my eyes, blocking out everything around me.

'_Who...who are you?'_

'_...You must use your Water to defeat Nyx...However you must also use a heavenly gift to truly destroy him...'_

'_Heavenly gift...?'_

'_...The heavenly gift, a blade with the spell to seal away anything you wish'_

'_Seal away what you wish...What...are you talking about? Who are you! Tell me!' _

The voice in my head faded away. I opened my eyes letting them fall on the first thing I saw.

Silver, Gold, Black, and Red...Uziel's Sword!

* * *

**A couple more shocks..I Know I need to stop adding them! I'm Sorry! Anyways...This story is coming to an end soon, HOWEVER! it is not over yet! So keep Reading and keep reviewing too! Never stop reviewing ;)**

**Questions/Answers:**

**Sakura Knew she was The Princesses Daughter cuz when Nyx was talking to her She Remembered her past...Not her bad one where her parents donT' care, Her REAL past...**

**If Sakura died in the game then yes she would die in real life because in chappie the game is her real life...**

**Tennie Tuen Neji good...Hm..Not sure...How I have it played out, It may not end that way..*Key word MAY* ;)**

**How the game turned into Real life is, The Princess Saku's Real Mom, Used this secrect magic to do some funky stuff...I'll explain more of that later..**

**That's all :)**

**Love mosherocks4 (Sorry this may seem rushed but I have like 5min left on my computer until It turns off by itself...If you have any more questions You know how to ask em'!) =D**


	15. One down, and a sword to go

**Next chapter Posted! Sorry for the late-ness! I had troubles wording some things and then I changed a bunch of things because I didn't like how it sounded and then I decided to make it in more than just Sakura's POV (point of view). So this chapters in Saku's and Sasu's Pov. But I put their names when it changes So you'll know! **

**In this chapter they use both their VL names and real names so I'll put who's who in case you forgot who is who.**

**Salacia=Sakura, Uziel=Sasuke, Enki= Shikamaru, Arlys=Neji, Nyx=Naruto, Rashmi=Ino, Azure=Tenten**

**Questions will be answered below, so if you have any leave them in a review or send me a message :)**

* * *

Life is a game for love chapter fifteen: One down, and a sword to go

* * *

-Sakura's POV-

Enki tugged on my sleeve like a child does when they want something from you. "Salacia I think I found the way out...can you walk?" He looked at me.

"I can't leave...I'm the only one who can stop Nyx..." I faced Enki who looked worried. It took me for surprise because usually when you looked at him he looked tired, or uninterested.

"What are you talking about?"

I shook my head, clearing it. I needed to focus on what exactly I had to do. 'My water...I don't know how to use it...' I said inside my head. Then it hit me. Enki would know how to use his element!

"Enki! I need your help with something..." I gave him begging eyes.

"If it's to get you out of here, I'd be happy to help. But if it's the get you killed I don't want to be responsible..." Enki put his tired face back on.

"I need to know how to use my element..." I was serious. Enki sighed. "Salacia I-

"Please! I know how to beat Nyx! But I need my water element, and I don't know how to use it..."

Enki and I had a staring contest for about a minute. Finally he gave in. "Alright. I'll help you..."

Enki stood up pulling me up with him.

"Close your eyes...Alright concentrate on water, only on water. Rivers, oceans whatever...Now focus all of it down to your hands...and through your whole body...Got it?"

I nodded. Then I felt the cool chill of water running in my veins. It tickled. It was like my blood and bones were replaced with water.

"Do you feel it? Now let it out...Let the water flow from your hands..."

I opened my eyes to see a small ball of water placed in the palms of my hands.

"I...did it..."

"Now Salacia, tell me. How do we beat Nyx?" Enki looked down at me.

"We need Uziel's Blade...But first of all we need to get Arlys out of the picture!" Enki and I nodded and ran towards Arlys, Rashmi and Azure.

"Azure, Rashmi Listen. I need you to attack with your strongest attacks. Enki you too. We'll all attack at the same time! Got it!" I yelled standing in between Rashmi and Azure. They all nodded in understanding.

"Alright! One...two...Three!"

On three we all used our elements to attack Arlys.

"You think that'll get rid of me!" Arlys yelled before the attack hit him. I heard him scream. Which Let me believe it worked.

A huge cloud of smoke had clouded the area so it was hard to see if we got Arlys or not. But once it cleared, there he stood. I heard Enki swear under his breath.

"It...Had no effect on him..." Rashmi sounded like she could cry. Not because it was sad, more like in frustration.

"Guys look!" Azure shouted. We looked in Arlys's direction. He fell to his knees. Then a cloud of black surrounded him. It shattered into a million pieces and Arlys feel to the ground.

We ran towards his limp body. Enki kneeled next to him and checked his pulse.

"He's...still alive..." Enki looked up at me. I nodded and knelt next to Enki. "Arlys...Neji...Are you awake...?"

Arlys twitched and opened his purple eyes. He looked up at us. "Where...am I?" He asked, confused.

"You're in Virtual Life...The game..." Enki said to Arlys. Enki himself sounded confused.

"Virtual...Life? Right." Arlys said trying to sit up.

"You shouldn't move!" Azure yelled kneeling down next the Arlys holding him up.

"What happened?" I asked. Everyone looked at me. They all wore an 'Are you serious! We just attacked him! What do you mean what happened!' look.

I ignored them and stared at Arlys.

"I'm not really sure...I just remember playing Virtual Life and then everything has been cloudy until now..." He said wincing. I nodded. "Arlys...have you ever seen that guy before?" I pointed to where Nyx and Uziel were still fighting. They were both covered in blood. I felt my throat go dry. I needed to get over there soon!

"...Naruto?" He said squinting his eyes to get a better look.

"Do you know him?"

Arlys nodded. "Yeah...he's my neighbour. But what's he doing here?"

"Azure, Rashmi you two stay here with him. Enki come with me." I looked down at the ground.

"Salacia...what are you planning?" Azure asked with pleading eyes.

'_I'm sorry Tenten..._' I gave a weak smile and ran towards Uziel and Nyx. Enki followed.

"Salacia! What is your plan?" He yelled now running next to me. I faced straight ahead.

"My water is the only thing that can destroy him because water is pure and won't be tainted by the darkness in his heart. I also need Uziel's blade...I'm not really sure why but I know I do..."

'_I know I do because that voice told me...'_ I wished that voice would come back...but I wasn't counting on it.

"Do you really think that's going to work?" Enki looked at me. I didn't say anything or nod. Honestly...I wasn't sure if I could beat him...But I knew I needed to try.

"Salacia!" I looked at Enki who was serious.

"Yeah, it'll work..." I said weakly. I added a smile to make it look more convincing, which I don't think helped.

When we reached Uziel and Nyx a loud explosion went off. Enki stood in front of me, making sure I didn't get hurt.

I heard a yell and a body went flying towards the wall to my right. I gasped. Was it Uziel? Fire started to run up the walls and around the floor. It flared and crackled. In the middle stood a figure with a smirk on his face and his hair blowing from the wind of the fire. He turned to face Enki and I. His eyes connected to mine and then I realized who he was. Nyx.

"Uziel...!" I yelled running towards the body that was flying moments ago. I knelt down next to him.

He was in a sitting position and covered in blood. His white shirt was now red and brown, Blood and dirt.

"Uziel..." I felt the familiar tingle in my nose and burning from my eyes that came before the waterworks. Uziel looked up at me. "Salacia, don't cry. I'm not dead yet..." He joked.

He was in no position to joke! I felt like a giant bruise and had holes in my leg from where Nyx stabbed me and he had a massive hole in his back and blood pouring out of his mouth and where ever Nyx had hit him! Why was he joking!

"Salacia...you know how to beat him, right?" Uziel stared at the fire.

"Yeah...we need your sword though...where is it?" I looked around for the blade and it was not here.

"Nyx..."

I gasped. I looked over at Nyx who was still in the fire. He held both his sword and Uziel's. I felt a tear spill over.

"Sakura..." I jumped. Uziel held my hand. "We'll get it back, and then destroy him...okay? So wipe those tears away, they don't suit you." I smiled. "Sasuke...Thank you..." He winked and stood up. I followed.

Enki ran over to where Sasuke and I stood.

"Salacia, Uziel...Are you ok-

"Sakura...Call me Sakura." I smiled. Salacia was my Virtual Life name, and since VL was my real life I wanted to use my real name. Sakura.

"Sa-ku-ra..." Enki nodded. "Alright then Sakura are you okay?"

"I'm fine thanks, but we need a new plan. Nyx has Sasuke's sword and we need to get it back. Any ideas?"

"Sasuke?" Enki asked. Sasuke lifted a hand. "That would be me..."

"I see we're going by our real names then. Call me Shikamaru." Shikamaru smiled.

I smiled too and looked over at Sasuke who had his eyes closed. "Sasuke? Is everything...okay?" I asked touching his shoulder.

He opened his eyes, looking a little shocked by my touch. "I'm fine..."

Shikamaru examined the area. "I think I may have a plan..." I clapped my hands together. "Alright! What is it?"

"Well, we have a couple options, Sasuke could fight him for it, we sneak attack him, causing him to drop the sword, or-

I looked over to where Sasuke stood next to me to find him not there. I turned around completely to see him running into the fire.

"Well, I guess that would be option number one..." Shikamaru said pointing out the obvious. I sighed.

"Sasuke!" my voice faded as he ran deeper into the fire.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

I didn't exactly know what I was doing until I felt the heat from the fire one my skin. Then my mind clued in. I was running head first into a fight without a weapon, sure I had elements to spare but they don't work as well without their weapon. But I guess it's good to have more than one element because that means you have more weapons to choose from.

"Back for more are we?" I heard the dark voice from behind me and I turned around just in time to get hit in the face by Nyx's fist. I fell to the floor holding my cheek. It stung and I felt my fingers glide across something wet. My cheek was bleeding...

I heard Nyx laugh but it was too smoky to see him. I took that chance to summon my bow and arrows.

"That won't help you, but you already know that don't you?" Nyx jumped out from a patch of smoke and tackled me as I was getting up. We both fell to the ground. My back to the floor and him on top of me. He held my sword in one hand and the other pinned me to the ground. That's when I realized that my bow and arrows had fallen out of my hand and off somewhere, not in sight.

"Sasuke!" I heard my name again this time it was louder.

I looked over into a cloud of smoke to see the faint outline of something flying through it and towards Nyx and me. It was...an arrow? It hit Nyx's shoulder and he fell to the left, and off of me.

Once Nyx's weight was gone from my body I got up and ran into the closest patch of smoke. I felt something under my feet and I bent down to pick it up. It was my bow and arrow.

I threw the pack of arrows on my back and held the bow in my hand. "Sasuke!" I looked around expecting to see Nyx, but it wasn't. It was Sakura. She jumped on me and I took a step back to steady myself.

"Sasuke you're okay!"

I blinked a few times to clear my vision.

"Sakura? Where's Shikamaru..."

"He's...well I'm not sure. I was with him, but then I saw you and now he's in the smoke somewhere...After he hit Nyx, I haven-

"He hit Nyx?" I looked down at Sakura. She nodded. "Yeah..."

"Sakura, we have to get my sword, before Nyx get's up..." She nodded and grabbed my arm. We ran through the smoke looking for Shikamaru, Nyx or my sword.

I felt a weird knot in my stomach and then I felt my heart jump. What did it mean? I looked in front of me and I saw Sakura's pink hair flying as she ran ahead of me. I shook my head trying to get the thoughts that started out of my head.

"Sasuke we have-Aah!" I felt my hand being pulled towards the ground. Once I came back to reality I realized Sakura had tripped and I was just holding her up.

"Sasuke...I found your sword..." I pulled Sakura up so she was standing and she held out my sword. Nyx must have dropped it, but where was he?

"It seems that you and your friends defeated Arlys. But he was just a pawn. I have the dagger of life, and there's nothing you can do to defeat me..." I felt Sakura tense up. That was Nyx's voice but where was he?

I took my sword from Sakura and stood my guard. "Where are you Nyx! Stop playing games and fight me like a man!"

"A man? You're one to talk Sasuke Uchiha! What kind of a man allows his parents to die because of him?" I felt a whirl of wind and Sakura grab onto the back of my shirt. "...Sasuke..." I heard the shakiness in Sakura's voice.

Once the wind cleared and calmed I saw Nyx standing in front of Shikamaru's body, which lay motionless on the ground.

"Shikamaru! What did you do to him!" Sakura yelled from over my shoulder. Nyx laughed.

"A simple flick of the finger and he was out cold. But back to the subject on hand. A man wouldn't let this happen to a friend."

"You...Monster!" Sakura shouted now standing in front of me.

"Monster? Hardly!" Nyx laughed. He pointed a finger towards me. "The only monster I see here is him!"

* * *

**Another cliffie, I know I'm sorry! But that's the only way I know how to end a chapter...XD Also I'm thinking only like one or two more chapters...And since they will be the last few I will try to make them longer! **

**Questions/Answer:**

**-VL is the real world Yes! and the 'real world' is fake Yes! The 'RW' was created by Sakura's real mom (the princess) for Saku's protection.**

**-The reason Saku has/had a crappy life is because her Real mom didn't know how it would all turn out. Once she made the new world for Saku to live in she died(the princess) So she didn't have any power over how saku's life would turn out.**

**That's it! Any other questions, let me know :)**

**Thanks, & don't forget to Review! They make me write! :D**

**mosherocks4**


	16. Going out with a bang

**I would just like to say: I AM SO SORRY! For the very late update! I didn't mean for you guys to wait, it's just...this chapter wouldn't wirte! I mean, the first half I had done so quickly. But the end half just wouldn't work. I'm Sorry! T.T -Sits in emo corner-**

**Anyway...I hope you guys can forgive me for the late update & for what I'm about to say next...**

**This is The last chapter of this story...-Gets shot- I'm sorry once again! HOWEVER! There WILL be an epilogue! -Possibly saved from shot?- **

**I'm going make it Full of SasuSaku-ness! :D Because I know this story wasn't very sasusaku like...But it is..If that makes any sense... XD**

**Now, I don't want to bore you up here (because that's what after comments are for XP) So Read :)**

* * *

**Life is a game for Love Chapter Sixteen: Going out with a bang**

* * *

"Wha-What are you talking about! Sasuke's not a monster!" I shouted towards Nyx. He just smirked. What the hell was his problem!

"Poor Sakura...you don't know...Sasuke here killed his own parents..." Nyx grinned, showing his sharp black teeth. I stepped back appalled at Nyx's words. 'Sasuke said...'

"Sasuke said what? They were killed? Yes they were, however did he say how or by whom?" Nyx waged a finger at Sasuke.

"Shut up..." I heard Sasuke said through gritted teeth. I could tell he was mad by how he sounded.

"Sasuke wouldn't do something like that! You're lying!" I shouted angry now too.

"You hardly know him...and yet you believe everything he tells you..." Nyx kneeled down next to Shikamaru's body.

"Don't touch him!" I yelled stepping forward to my pervious position.

"Sakura..." Sasuke started to speak. I wanted to look back at him and see the same smile as when I met him, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. So I stayed facing front.

"Yeah...?"

"We should get him now...It'd be our best chance. Since Shikamaru hit him, his power has weakened but not for long."

I nodded. He was right. We just needed an opening. Since Nyx was shielding himself with Shikamaru's body, there was no way of hitting him without hitting Shikamaru too.

"Sasuke...we need an opening." I said just loud enough for Sasuke to hear me. He didn't answer. Did he hear me? Maybe not...I was about to try again when I heard a loud explosion.

I whipped my head around to see the wall with a giant hole in it! Who the hell did that! Then I saw Sasuke holding his sword which had flames surrounding it, Next to the now broken wall.

"Sa-Sasuke?" I said to myself. Sasuke looked pissed. I couldn't tell why. His face was just full of anger. I had a feeling it was because of something Nyx had said, it made him tick...What did Nyx mean by Sasuke killed his parents...?

"Step away from Shikamaru and fight me..." Sasuke spoke. His voice was raged, and I hated it!

I wanted him to be his happy self. The one who tells me to not cry, to be brave. I wanted MY Sasuke! And I knew the only way to get him back...was by fighting Nyx. Defeating Nyx, and then...Not just Sasuke, but my life can go back to what it used to be...

"Sasuke!" I shouted. Nyx smirked and drew his sword.

"I'm ready, Sasuke..." Nyx jumped leaving Shikamaru's body by itself. I took that as my queue to go over there and help him. Make sure he wasn't...Never mind.

"Shikamaru? Are you...okay? Speak to me...Please!" I shook his shoulder lightly. He didn't say anything, not even a little noise came out of his mouth. That caused a pain in my side. Not physical pain, but emotional pain.

"Shikamaru! Answer me!" I yelled at him. And again, nothing.

"Sh-Shika...maru..." I heard a sniffled voice behind me. I hadn't heard anyone come up from behind me which caused me to jump at the voice.

I turned around to see tears streaming down Rashmi's cheeks. She looked devastated. I couldn't blame her, her boyfriend; HER best friend was lying on the ground, blood all around him.

"Rashmi-

"Wh-what happened? Please tell me he's okay! PLEASE!" Rashmi fell to her knees. Her blue eyes were clouded with sorrow. Shikamaru meant a lot more to her than she let him believe. He was, IS her world!

"I...I..." I tried to say something, but I didn't know what to say. I'd never had something like this happen and I never planned for it either, I was speechless, but not in a good way...

Rashmi's tears started to lighten up, but only a little. She smiled and sat next to Shikamaru's body.

"Shikamaru...he's more than just a friend...he's everything I could ever ask for. He was always there when I needed him...And even when I didn't he was there...He helped me when my parents got a divorce, when my first boyfriend abused me, when my second cheated on me...even when my pet fish died." Rashmi whipped a tear from her eye.

"He was there when I needed him, and I wasn't..." Rashmi smoothed Shikamaru's cheek.

"Rashmi, you can't say that!-

"Why! Why can't I say it! Because it's the truth? If I was there...this wouldn't have happened!"

"You can't blame yourself for what happened..."

Rashmi's head shot up with even more tears running down her face. She no longer looked at Shikamaru sweetly. She was now looking at me with mixed emotions.

"Why can't I blame myself! I know it's true! Hell, you know it too! If I was there I would have talked him out of shooting that arrow! We would have come up with a better plan! He wouldn't be lying on the floor DEAD!"

I shot back. Everything around me faded. It was like I was sitting in a black room of shock! Dead...I didn't want to hear it, because then I would have to believe it...Shikamaru couldn't be dead...He just...he couldn't!

Rashmi's hands were now fists clutching onto her dress. Her eyes were squished together. I wanted to comfort her by patting her back or pulling her into a big bear hug, but I knew that wouldn't work...Even though we were still in Virtual Life, everything that happened here...happened in the real world, only a little less painful. Which meant...If Shikamaru was...then he was...for good.

"I-Ino...?" My world came back into place when I heard that voice. I never knew a single voice could give you so much relief, but it did. It was like a million blankets were lifted off of your body.

I looked down at Shikamaru who had one eye opened a crack. His body shook slightly from pain most likely. I saw Ino's eyes widen. Even more tears streamed out of her eyes and she jumped onto Shikamaru who winced from the impact of Ino's body. I'm not saying Ino's fat but after being bruised up the way Shikamaru was any sort of touch would hurt.

"Sh-Shikamaru! You're...I" Ino cried. Shikamaru smiled. "It's not your fault...don't EVER blame yourself for something like this..." Shikamaru said to Ino who nodded and cried more. "I...Love you Ino..."

Ino's face went from crying on Shikamaru's chest to up in the air staring at him with wide eyes. "Shika...maru..." Ino then burst into even MORE tears. Shikamaru laughed and then turned to me and smiled.

"Thank you...Now get out there and beat Nyx!"

I nodded and got up to go join Sasuke.

Once I was far enough away from Shikamaru and Ino I gave a big sigh and wiped the tears that had started to form in my eyes away. I looked around for Sasuke and Nyx, but they were nowhere to be found! The castle or tower, wherever Nyx had taken me was burning down, and fast!

"Sasuke! Where are you!" I ran around putting out as much of the fire as I could with my water. But it didn't stop the building from breaking in the spots that were already damaged.

Once I had about half of the fire out I heard a huge blast coming from god knows where! "SASUKE!"

I ran towards the open space in the wall and there it was, fire burning on the trees and smoke covering the place. "Sasuke!" I yelled for him. No answer. The sky was a dark blue, which meant it was still night...But you could start to see the faint color of yellow and pink which indicated that it was going to be morning soon.

I was now on my hands and knees yelling out the broken wall for Sasuke. I knew he was down there with Nyx. The fire proved it. But I couldn't tell where, with the smoke rising. I needed to be down there, next to Sasuke and fighting Nyx!

"Sakura!" I heard my name being called. I whipped my head around as fast as I could. Sasuke ran towards me at full speed. He grabbed me by my waist and jumped out of the hole into the burning trees.

I screamed as we fell. Once we hit the ground I fell from Sasuke's grasp and rolled into a tree trunk. Sasuke rolled in the opposite direction than me. I didn't hear him hit anything, but I may have lost conciseness for a moment when I cracked my head on the rock hard tree.

I tried to sit up, but failed. I fell back down to the ground, this time cutting my arm on a sharp object which lay next to me. I reached for it, expecting it to be a rock. Once it was in my hand I opened my eyes to see my dagger. There was blood on it, some dry and fresh. The blood was mine, no doubt about it. Nyx had used it to stab my leg, which still ached like a bitch! In case you were wondering...

"Sakura are you okay?" Sasuke kneeled next to me.

"Yeah I'm fine...it's not like I was stabbed in the leg earlier, or that I hit my head on this stupid tree, or that some crazy whack job is after me because my mother didn't love him! Oh no, I'm just peachy!" I added as much sarcasm as I could. I know it's not his fault...well, anyway! It was a really dumb thing to say at the point! Really!

"Great...Then you won't mind standing up and killing this whack job with me. Will you?" Sasuke smirked. He had blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. There was smudges of blood on his cheeks, forehead, and under his nose. He was covered in blood and dirt, because of me...It pained me to see him like that, but it also made me happy to know someone would do so much for me. He's putting his life out there, for me...Me!

"Sasuke...Thank you..."

"Don't thank me yet, we haven't beaten Nyx...It's not time to celebrate, but it will be..." He winked. I smiled.

Sasuke helped me stand and then we were off. Sasuke said he had sent Nyx flying out of the tower, but he doesn't know where he landed.

The fire was most likely causes by Nyx. Not that his element was fire, because it's not, but because his anger was hot enough to create fire...That's what I thought...But Sasuke said he attacked Nyx with a fire element attack...It made more sense...I guess.

"So...What's the plan?" Sasuke huffed running next to me.

"The plan? I...Uh..." I hadn't made a plan! I thought we'd just go with it...you know?

"Head on then? Sounds good..."

"...Right." I said weakly.

"Sakura...Listen, when we find him I want you to use your strongest attack on my sword! I'll then attack Nyx and it'll be over!" Sasuke looked serious.

"But, What if I hit you?"

"Don't think about me! Just focus on the sword and beating Nyx! Got it!" Sasuke looked over at me. He smiled.

I didn't say anything, just looked away. I knew I should trust Sasuke, Hell I do trust Sasuke! It's myself I don't trust!

Sasuke stopped running. I did the same.

"Sakura, you need to believe in yourself. You are strong! Just trust that you can do it..." Sasuke put his hands on my shoulders. I looked into his eyes, they were right. He was right...I am strong! I can beat Nyx!

"You're right! We can do this!" I smiled and did the cheesy thumbs up.

We searched the forest forever looking for Nyx! He was nowhere to be found!

"Sasuke...You don't think Nyx would leave VL do you?"

"No...He's hiding. I can feel him here. Nyx's power runs off of the anger and darkness surrounding him which means by us chasing his, the more frustration it causes. He's following us...Watching us."

"You are very smart, aren't you?" Sasuke and I jumped at the sudden change in atmosphere. Nyx's aurora was strong, but he was weak.

"Show yourself coward!" I yelled standing back to back with Sasuke. He held out his sword and I held out my dagger.

"I see you found your useless dagger! It turns out...that's not the dagger of life. But you knew that didn't you Sasuke..." Nyx's voice teased.

"What the hell are you talking about Nyx!" I was very annoyed with him. He keeps playing games, and I'm sick of it!

"The dagger of life isn't even a dagger...it's that sword. Isn't it?" Nyx walked out from the shadows. The left side of his face was stained with blood along with his clothes. If he was a normal person, he'd be dying of blood loss.

"Sasuke...what's he talking about?" I whispered back to Sasuke.

"The dagger of life doesn't create life. It kills it. Even with the tainted sound of it being used for killing, it's as pure as your water element, which is why it's needed to kill Nyx."

I nodded. It makes enough sense to believe.

"Sakura...Nyx's power is almost gone...even being as weak as he is he won't die by himself. We need to attack before his power starts to come back..." Sasuke spoke quietly.

I nodded again. He was right. The longer we talked the more power Nyx's re-gained.

"So what do you think? Count of three, or just head on?" Sasuke said. His voice sounded jokingly, but I went with it.

"Let's just get this done now..."

"Alright Princess."

I was about to look back at Sasuke, when he jumped from behind me to running towards Nyx. I gulped and focused as hard as possible.

I threw my hands in the air and the water poured from them and towards Sasuke.

"Now Sasuke!" I yelled. Sasuke jumped letting the water hit the blade. He swung the sword at Nyx, who screamed in terror.

An enormous blast of water and light flew around Sasuke and Nyx. It was blinding.

A large wind gushed from Sasuke's sword and blew out towards the forest. I was knocked over by the wind and crashed into a tree, I'm guessing. It was hard like the last one. I tried to stand but I was being held back by the wind.

"SASUKE!" I yelled out before everything turned into a bright flash of light and faded into nothing.

* * *

**EVERYTHING will be finished in the Epilogue! Gotta love epilogues...I do :)**

**Anyways...Um..So yes, cliffie, But it works! I have it planed to work out! Don't you worry your pretty kitty heads :3**

**I am Going to write the epilogue like right after I am finished typing this (okay I'll start it XD)**

**QUESTIONS:**

**VL is a real world, not created by anyone However, When Saku's Real mom died, She made VL into a game. As Tenten and Sakura said in the first or second chapter it use to be a dating type game Until a new person took it over. So Saku's mom made the people of VL think they created a game called Virtual Life...So In a way it was created by Sakura's Real Mom (The Princess)**

**That's the only question/Answer...**

**Um...Just letting everyone know again, If you want to know What everyone's outfits look like let me know and I'll send you a link to the photo...I Also have a few I haven't mentioned, like Sasuke's clothes (I don't think I've mentioned...) So if you want to see them let me know :) I don't bite...Usually O.o**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing (ect.) I love you all, So saty tuned(?) For the epilogue! =D**

**-mosherocks4**


	17. EpilougeKiss me?

**Last time I'll be saying sorry for the late-ness on this story! T.T I started it when I said I would, but I didn't write much because I only had a few idea's at that time...I Really like how this chapter turned out! I think it's full of SasuSaku-ness ;) Sure, not as much as it could have...but it's cute all the same right?**

**Anyways...Um, I'm not gonna talk much up here so things about next story (ect.) will be down below!**

**I Just want to say Thank you to Everyone who Reviewed/Favourited/read/alerted and Whatever else! Thank you guys! I love you all so much & I hope you stay...tuned? for my next story! :)**

**ALSO! This chapter, it being the last is dedicated to Broadway-Naruto-Girl! She was the one who gave me The Amazing names for this story! Everyone go tell her how awesome she is! I mean it! Like, right after you read the chapter Or even before... ;) Anyways, A BIG Thank you to her!**

**So now enjoy the Epilouge! :D**

* * *

**Life is a game for Love Chapter Seventeen: Epilouge-Kiss me?**

* * *

I felt something hit me. Something cold, and wet. Like...water. I opened my eyes to see the scene in front of me.

Sasuke stood holding his sword by his side and Nyx lay on the ground. Nyx's body twitched and then he... melted? It was like he was absorbed by the ground...Which sounds pretty strange, I know, but I saw it with my own eyes!

Sasuke turned around and looked at me. He smiled and my heart skipped a beat. I smiled back at him.

Sasuke walked over to me and held out his hand. I took it gladly. He pulled me up and into his arms.

"Sasuke..."

"SAKURA! SASUKE!" Sasuke and I whipped our heads over to our right to see Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru and Neji waving and smiling at us. My heart sank, in a good way. Knowing they were all safe was like breathing after holding your breath under water for a long period of time.

I felt tears escape my eyes, but I didn't care. They weren't out of pain or sorrow, they were tears of joy!

"Sakura...it's all over." Sasuke wiped a tear from my eye and I nodded.

"Yeah..."

"SAKURA! They're all waiting, Hurry up and get your butt down here!" Tenten yelled from down the hall of my new apartment.

I guess it'd be good to fill you all in on what exactly happened after Sasuke and I killed Nyx.

After we got back from Virtual Life, I told my parents everything that had happened there. My father seemed to understand, my mother...well, she didn't really care. She was too busy with her other man to care about me.

I found out that my father caught my mother cheating on him with that scum bag from a few weeks ago and they were getting a divorce. My mom didn't want me so she told my dad he could keep me. But my father had gotten a promotion to chief or something like that and he was moving to another city about six hours away from here. He told me I didn't have to come if I didn't want to, but since I had nowhere to go besides with him, he offered to buy me my own apartment.

I wasn't really sure at the time...But I decided to stay here with all my friends. So I took my dad's offer on the apartment. The only downfall was I had to get a part-time job to keep up with the rent. It's actually not so bad...

"Sakura Haruno! Don't make me come in there!" Tenten yelled again.

What a pain she can be!

Well, I'm just glad everything worked out the way it did...Even though we almost died...But hey. I have a bunch of new friends. Who are currently waiting in my living room for me so I better catch up with them...

"Finally!" Tenten sighed as I entered the room. I stuck my tongue out at her and pouted. She did the same.

"Alright, alright..." Sasuke said getting up from the couch. He walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"You look amazing..." He smiled. I felt a blush creep over my face.

"As do you..." I smiled back.

Tenten nudged me from behind. "Flirting are we?" She whispered. I felt my whole face turn red. It was pretty embarrassing. However, everyone else thought it was hilarious! Which it wasn't!

"Shall we go then?" Neji said heading towards the door. You know Neji, Arlys...Well...It turns out he was brainwashed, or his mind was taken over by Nyx so when we attacked Arlys, We must have knocked him back to him senses...Anyways, He's now part of our...gang?

"Yeah, we don't want to miss anything!" Tenten danced over to Neji. Oh, if you didn't guess this by now, Tenten has a crush on Neji...Who could blame her though, he is cute!

"Wait, we're meeting Ino and Shikamaru there right?" I asked as we exited my apartment building.

"Yeah, Ino just texted me asking where we were." Tenten said waving her phone at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

When we arrived at our destination we saw Ino and Shikamaru sitting down on a bench. Ino waved for us to come over.

You probably want to know where we were going, don't you? You see, every year our town has a huge festival in the upper class part of town. It's to honour all the people who made our town back like, 300 years ago...I guess you could say it's like The 4th of July or Canada day...

"What took you so long!" Ino asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Someone took too long to get ready..." Tenten looked over at me. I laughed nervously.

"Ha-ha...Really funny so let's get going..." I continued with my nervous laugh. No one seemed to care because they all walked ahead. All but one, that is...

"You know, you're pretty cute when you're nervous..." Sasuke put his arm around my shoulder. I blushed. You'd think I would be use to this kind of thing by now! Guess not...

"So? What would you like to do first, Sakura?" Sasuke and I followed our group of friends who were laughing and doing whatever they do...

"Um..." I looked at everything around me. The lights were bright and beautiful, the food smelled delicious, the games looked fun, the people sounded happy.

It was amazing to see everyone dressed up. Some people were wearing traditional kimonos; others were wearing fancy dresses and tuxedos. Me? I was wearing a light blue short-sleeved shirt; a pair of blue Capri's and brown heels. Very cute and casual.

"We should play some games!" I pulled Sasuke towards a game booth.

A man in a tux was calling people over to play this frog game. I told Sasuke he should give it a try.

"Welcome, welcome everyone to frogs on a Lily-pad! Why hello there! Would either of you be interested in giving it go? All you have to do is shoot this plastic frog into one of those lily-pads." The man behind the counter said to Sasuke and I.

"Sasuke...I want the pink dog..." I tugged on Sasuke's sleeve. He chuckled.

"Alright, but If I win, I get a kiss..." He pulled out a five dollar bill and gave it to the man.

"A...A kiss...?" I stood behind Sasuke with a bit of a shocked look on my face.

He turned to look at me. "That's right...a kiss..."

The man behind the counter smiled a creepish smile. "A chance at a kiss! Everyone come on over to witness this plea of love!" He announced though his microphone. If my face was hot before, it was like 1000 degrees now!

"Uh...you don't need to do that...Sasuke, how about we play a different game?" I watched as a crowd started to form around the booth. I thought I was going to die on the spot!

"It'll only take a second, promise." Sasuke used his charm. You know what charm i'm talking about. The 'Sasuke' charm...The one where, when you look at him your stomach flips and fills with butterflies...We've all fell for the 'Sasuke' charm before...you can't deny it!

"Uh...okay...only a second!" I fiddled with the end of my shirt. Talk about being nervous! God!

Sasuke smiled and turned back to the game. He picked up a plastic frog and placed it on the shooter thingy. He aimed it for a lily-pad and then shot it.

It landed in a lily-pad at the far end of the little pond. The crowd around us cheered. The man behind the counter took the pink dog down from the wall and gave it to Sasuke who gave it to me.

"Th-Thanks..." I blushed. He smiled. "No problem..."

The man behind the counter started chanting in the microphone. "Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

And not shortly after, the crowd started chanting too!

Why! Why did Sasuke have to say something like that! A kiss! Really! God! Sometimes I wish I could just-

My thoughts were cut off by the feel of Sasuke's lips on mine. The moment our lips touched I melted! Not literally, but you get the point!

Sasuke's lips tasted like...liquorice. Just thought I'd let you know. Since, well...you aren't kissing him. Okay, okay! I'm sorry, but Sasuke's cute, hot, everything! Just knowing I'm the one kissing him and not some bitch makes me feel special.

When Sasuke pulled away I felt dizzy. He held out his hand to help me stay up.

The crowd around us 'ooh-ed' and 'aw-ed'. It was really sweet...I know!

"You want to go do something else now?" Sasuke whispered. I nodded. "Yeah..."

After that little...experience, Sasuke and I decided to play a couple more games. Only this time, I won something for Sasuke! I won him a green hamster in this race car game. It was fun to watch him lose against me, who fails at anything electronic!

"Having fun?" Sasuke asked sitting next to me on a bench by a flower cart.

"Yeah...Thanks" I watched the people walking by.

I saw a little girl with brown-orange hair sitting on the ground holding her knee. She had tears running down her cheeks. Then a little boy with black hair walked over to her and handed her a forget-me-not. It was a blue-purple color. The little girl took it. She looked at the flower and then at the boy who was now smiling at her. She wiped her tears away and smiled with him.

It was sweet to see young kids like that.

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke said looking over at the boy and girl too.

"Nothing..."

"Sakura...Thank you."

I looked at Sasuke confused. He smiled and got up off the bench. He walked over to the lady at the flower cart and started talking. I sighed. I knew it was too good to be true. I bet he only asked for that kiss to get me worked up...

"Ahem..." I heard a cough. I looked up to see Sasuke standing in front of me. He held out a blue-purple forget-me-not. I looked at it, feeling the tears start to form in my eyes.

"Sakura...I just wanted to say this...I...like you, a lot..." Sasuke blushed and looked over to the left. I stood up and kissed him on the cheek. He looked down at me with a surprised face. I took the flower from his hand and smiled

"Me too..."

* * *

**Awww! :D**

**How Sweet is Sasuke! Very! Don't you agree...If only he were like this is the manga/anime...Just kidding! I love ass-faced Sasuke ;) Sometimes I wish he wasn't so Stupid though -_- But what can you do?**

**Anways...On to other information about this story...**

**I am NOT! making a Sequel, It'd be cool if there was one, but I have a few other story idea's and I Really want to do them before I think about sequels and whatever...Sorry!**

_**Next Story:**_

**It's going to be another SasuSaku one I just can't decide on what Idea I want to use. So far, I have 3 idea's but I don't know which one I want to do more...**

**Another important thing is I started school on tuesday (September 7th) So Updates may become Even slower...It just depends on everything going on around me...**

**Um,I don't believe I have any questions so if you have one, Review but sign into your account & I'll send a message to you, but if you don't have an account I could try and answer it another way? I'm not sure that's possible...But we could work something out...**

**Again Thank you Everyone! I never would have finished this story without you! Eveytime I recived an E-mail from Fanfic my day brightened! The reviews and fav's whatever else, Thank So much! And I hope to hear from you on future stories! :D **

**(Sorry if anything's spelt worng T.T I fail at spelling & it doesn't help that I take french because I mix my english & french all the time X_X)**

**By the way...I Don't Own Naruto! (If I did...well...no one would be safe...) ;P**

**Love always, mosherocks4**


End file.
